Una realidad diferente
by Candice Grandchester Andrew
Summary: Una historia diferente, los caminos de los protagonistas se cruzan pero de una manera muy diferente ¿pueden dos hermanos enamorarse?, una mentira se interpone al amor o la verdad saldrá a la luz. pésimo summary, mejor historia X3 eso espero review please
1. Una realidad diferente

**_Una realidad diferente._**

Era una noche de fría, las cosasno parecían estar nada bien, esa mujer de cabellera grisácea y tremendamente robusta organizaba todo para la recepción de "su adorada hija", ese año la mocosa, como la llamaba internamente cumplía 14 años, no había forma de que se quedara mas en el internado para señoritas, había terminado su educación básica, debía comenzar con su preparación para convertirse en unagran dama, y "su padre" había decidido que lo mejor seria que estudiara en el colegio san Pablo

-Duquesa de Granchester, la Condesa de Grandchester ya debe estar por llegar, la habitación dela señorita ah sido decorada con rosas blancas, sus favoritas

-no me importa esas ridiculeces, por dios lo importante ahora es que la recepción este excelente, no quiero que la sociedad londinense diga que somos unos malos anfitriones, el honor de los Grandchester esta en juego, y tu preocupándote por las estupideces del cuarto de esa niña, lárgate ahora mismo a la cocina a ver que hace falta

-si, lo siento mi señora- sin mas la jovencita sale despavorida a la cocina

-maldita escuincla, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando te adopte?- pensaba la mujer- claro, en atrapar al estúpido deRichard, el muy idiota, cree que esa escuincla se parece a su difunta madre Georgy… si que es idiota, tuve mucha suerte en encontrarme a esa mocosa tan parecida a la vieja idiota deGeorgy- una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en la cara de la mujer- por entrometida tuve que quitarla del camino…-la mente de la malévola mujer viajo hasta quince años atrás.

-_Clarisse, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas_

_-suegra, claro, ¿en que puedo ayudarla querida madre?- dijo la mujer con toda su hipocresía_

_-a Richard le gustaba una actriz en AméricaClarisse, pero tu, no tienes ni un poco de talento- dijo la mujer de hermosa faz, esta vez descompuesta por la ira_

_-Condesa deGerald- dijo la mujer sorprendía- me lastiman sus palabras_

_-no más de lo que has lastimado a mi hijo con tus mentiras, ¿como es posible que tengas la sangre tan fría?- dijo la mujer con más coraje contenido_

_-Madame...- se sorprendio la mujer_

_-tu embarazo es una farsa, te vi, te vi colocándote cojines especiales para aparentar un embarazo, ¿hasta cuando pretendías mantener esta mentira?, separaste a mi hijo de la mujer que amaba, lograste que mi esposo te apoyara en este estúpido matrimonio que sabia traería solo desgracia a mi querido hijoRichard, Clarisse tu maldad no tiene limites, pero hasta aquí, no permitiré que hagas mas desgraciado a mi queridoRichard- dijo la condesa deGerald enfrentando a la esposa de su hijo_

_-tu no aras absolutamente nada vieja estúpida- dijo la mujer sacando su verdadero yo_

_-eso lo veremos, en cuanto llegue mi esposo y mi hijo tu saldrás de esta casa- la salud de la mujer no era la mejor, su debilitado corazón en ultimas fechas no había sido nada buena un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo detenerse-no… no dios…- dijo la mujer con desesperación_

_-¿Qué pasaGeorgy?... tu corazón no resistió tu fortaleza- dijo la mujer con malicia-muérete vieja ridícula_

_-no… te… saldrás… con… la… tuya- decía pesadamente_

_- ¿no?, aquí esta tu estupidez de darles descanso a los empleados, Richard y Greum no regresan sino hasta muy noche, los empleados no están …solo estamos tu y yo "suegrita querida" y yo… disfrutare como nunca ver tu agonía, retorciéndote de dolor… muérete bruja!- la mujer se sienta en una silla mientras ve como la vida de la hermosa condesa se va consumiendo poco a poco y con mucho dolor-ve a reunirte… con tu amadísimo Lowell…-tras esto la condesa expira mientras la futura duquesa salía de la habitación._

_Dos semanas mas tarde la mala mujer pidió viajar a America, atribuyendo que la muerte de su suegra la había dejado alterada y que en Américaexistían eminencias medicas para ella y su hijo, la realidad es que la mujer viajo hasta ese lugar para conseguir adoptar un pequeño al cual tomar como su hijo, en uno de los lugares mas alejados de ese continente en un pequeño poblado deChicago_

_-Duquesa Grandchester, en verdad le agradecemos que deseara adoptar a uno de nuestros pequeños- dijo la religiosa con verdadera emoción_

_-soy un alma caritativa hermana y mi corazón esta lleno de amor para un hijo que por alguna razón dios me negó- dijo la mujer hipócritamente- pero quiero un pequeño al cual ver crecer desde sus primeros días_

_-entiendo, un bebe… bien tenemos dos pequeñas recién nacidas, por favor venga por aquí-la religiosa le muestra a una pequeña morena de ojos azules muy linda, sin embargo los ojos de la niña le recordaban a los de una actriz americana, y no quería quea Richard también así que la descarto, después poso sus ojos sobre una pequeña de ojoscolor jade cabellos dorados y abundantes pequitas_

_-Georgy…- dijo la mujer sorprendida_

_-su nombrees Candy, llego al hogar hace a penas unos días por poco y muere de frío_

_-ya veo- dijo la mujer- esta mocosa es perfecta para llegar al corazón deRichard y Greum, después de la muerte de la estúpida condesa de Gerald… esta niña me dará mucho poder sobre ellos-pensó_

_-y bien Duquesa…-dijo la mujer_

_-esta pequeña me conmueve, es lindísima… quiero adoptarla cuanto antes-dijo la mujer presurosa- esta bien, pasemos a la oficina de la señorita Pony…- fue así como la mujer termino adoptando a una pequeña, sin saber lo misteriosos que son los hilos del destino_

-nuestra pequeña debe estar por llegar- dijo muy emocionado el duque de Grandchester, adoraba a su pequeña hija, la ultima vez que la había visto tenia 10 años, debido a su trabajo y a los estudios de su hija no sehabían visto en tanto tiempo

-relájateRichard, tu comportamiento no es adecuado- dijo la mujer con suma frialdad

-eres su madre, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?- dijo el hombre bastante molesto

-miraRichard, ya bastante tengo con aguantar las majaderías de tu bastardo como para que ahora me vengas con tus reproches

-Terry?, ¿Qué ah hecho ahora?- pregunto el hombre

-lo de siempre… llegar ebrio hasta mas no poder, córrelo Richard, llévaselo a su estúpida madre americana…

-no te atrevas a insultar a Eleonor- dijo fúrico el hombre

-no vuelvas a gritarme o te juro por dios que no volverás a vernos nia Candice ni a mi- dijo la mujer muy molesta

-Clarisse…- el duque no pudo continuar por que tras las puertas principales de el castillo, una bella dama de vestido ricamente bordado, movimientos gráciles y elegantes en perfecta armonía con un rostro risueño y ojos brillantes piel blanca decorada con unas coquetas pecas, entraba corriendo a abrazar a su padre

-¡papá!- dijo la chica abrazando a su padre- te extrañe mucho- dijo la chica

-mi pequeña Georgy- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija

-¡Dios mío!, candice de que sirvieron tantos años de internado para convertirte en una dama cuando sigues teniendo modales de sirvienta- dijo la mujer mas molesta

-lo lamento mama- dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-Clarisse, por favor- el duque regañaba a su esposa

-no papi, tiene razón… pero es que me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo mami- dijo la chica estirando los brazos para abrazar a "su madre"

- iré a ver que todo este listo para la cena- sin mas la mujer se aleja

-…¿Dónde estaTerry?, tengo ganas de verlo, ya debe ser todo un caballero verdad, la ultima vez que lo vi tenia 8 años y yo 6 fue cuando lo enviaste a Francia a cursos y a mi a Italia al convento- dijo la pequeña

-bueno… tu hermano ahora no esta en condiciones de verteCandy-dijo su padre algo abrumado por la conducta de su hijo a ultimas fechas

-entiendo… papi estoy cansada y me gustaría descansar un poco antes de la recepción, ¿te molesta si me retiro a descansar?

-para nada princesa, vemi pequeña, Mildred te mostrara el camino

-hasta más tarde papá- dijo la joven pecosa siguiendo a la dama que la llevaba hasta la habitación

-Lady Candice, no sabe el gusto que nos da que regresara, esta casa será menos triste

-solo estaré poco tiempoMildred, pronto entrare al colegio San Pablo y viviré allá como mi hermano

-hablando de su hermano señorita, tal vez usted pueda ayudarlo

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?-pregunto preocupada la pecosa

-últimamente llega tarde, toma bastante fuma y se pelea con frecuencia

-dios mío, ¿Qué han hecho mis padres al respecto?- dijo la joven

-nada señorita, absolutamente nada- dijo la mucama con tristeza

-ya veo… gracias, intentare hablar con el-después de eso la dama decompañía sale dejando a una preocupada chica-Terry…mi hermano, ¿Qué te estará pasando?- dijo la chica con preocupación

-Terrence es la presentación de tu hermana y mírate en que condiciones estas

-así que la hija prodiga regresa al hogar eh?- dijo como siempre desafiante el joven aristócrata

-mírate Terrence, eres una imitación de caballero

-bueno me parezco a mi padre, la imitación de caballero que abandono a mi madre

-¡imbésil!- sin mas el hombre le da un fuerte puñetazo a su hijo

-al menos no soy un cobarde- dijo el chico desde el suelo tras caer por el impacto del golpe y las copas que llevaba encima

-date un baño y arréglate, te quiero ver en la recepción decente, afortunadamente será un baile demascaras y por tu bien, mas te vale que bajes- tras eso el duquesale dando un fuerte portazo

-Duque… a usted la única que le importa es mi hermana… ¿Por qué no me deja volver donde mi madre?

La fiesta había comenzado, el baile de mascara estaba bastante entretenida, excepto para dos jóvenes, los cuales no eran otros que los hijos de los anfitriones, por un ladoa Candice siempre la obligaban a bailarcon nobles caballeros de rica cuna… pero con el cerebrovacío, y Terry siempre tenia que ingeniárselas para alejarse de "damitas cabezas huecas" como el las llamaba.

-es mi oportunidad… nadie me mira puedo salir un momento- pensó la joven mientras se retiraba del lugar con precaución de no ser interceptada principalmente por su madre

-bien, el duque me perdió de vista, hora de salir de este lugar- pensó el jovenTerrence mientras salía del lugar

-dios que maravillosa sensación- dijo Candy estirándose a todo su largo sobre el pasto del jardín trasero

-es lindo ver a una chica en el pasto- declaro el castaño llegando hasta donde la jovencita

-oh dios- dijo la joven sentándose de golpe- lo lamento pensé que nadie miraba

-¿seah aburrido señorita?- debido al antifaz ninguno de los dos jóvenes se reconocían, ella tenia el cabello atado en una media cola y dejando caer unos bellos rizos dorados por su rostro, había dejado sus coletas muchos años atrás en el colegio, el por su parte tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, dejando que unos cuantos rebeldes como su carácter escaparan del prendedor dándole un aire seductor, el llevaba un antifaz negro que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, ella un antifaz con forma de mariposa que no dejaba ver su lindo rostro

-lamento decirle que así es caballero, lasfiestas de etiqueta jamás han sido de mi agrado, sin embargo asisto a ellas para darle gusto a mi madre, no pierde la esperanza de encontrarme a un rico duque conde o príncipe para casarme-dijo la señorita con una encantadora risa que cautivo al castaño

-yo también asisto por obligación, mi padre dice que es el deber de todo caballero ingles… ¿Cómo se llama?

-aun no son las doce caballero, las reglas dicen que no podemos revelar ese secreto hasta esa hora

-no soy muy dado a seguir las reglas madame

-yo tampoco, pero cuando una es divertida como al del antifaz ¿Por qué no seguirla?- declaro la chica mientras guiñaba el ojo

-como la dama prefiera, entonces- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie- tal vez querría bailar conmigo esta pieza- dijo ofreciéndole su mano

-será un placer- el ritmo del vals era agradable, el tener el jardín solo para ellos dos era lago increíble, en cuestión de minutos esos dos chicoshabían hecho amistad de una manera sorprendente, el joven se hundía en las lagunas verdes de la dama, ella en el profundo océano azul de el, las mejillas de la chica se colorearon, era la primera vez que sesentía tan bien, el por su parte se sentía cómodo, tranquilo, la chica que recién conocía le transmitía esa paz que había perdido hacia mucho, tras las ultimas notas del vals se escucharon las campanadas de la media noche

-supongo que ahora sui podré revelarme su identidad- dijo el caballero con galantería

-tal vez después de que me muestre su rostro- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-las damas son primeromadame- dijo el chico con una sonrisa juguetona que a la

Rubia le pareció encantadora

-esta bien, ¿Qué le parece si nos quitamos el antifaz al mismo tiempo?-sugirió la pecosa

-esta bien-sin mas los dos jóvenes se retiran susmascaras

-¡tu!- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-¡no puede ser!- dijo el castaño, blanco de la impresión

-Georgy- se dejo escuchar la voz del duque saliendo al jardín

-Papá- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-candy- susurro el joven conde a lado de su hermana, se sentía ridículo, había estado coqueteando con su hermanita

-¿Terry?, ¿hermano?... ¡te extrañe tanto!- dijo la pecosa arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano mientras este se quedaba pasmado

-gracias al cielo que estas con tu hermano, por un momento temí que alguien quisiera aprovecharse de tu dulzura- dijo el Duque llegando hasta sus dos vástagos

-recién nos encontramos papá- declaro la pecosa

-con su permiso me retiro- dijo el castaño dispuesto a retirarse

-pero… yo quiero bailar contigo hermanito- dijo la pecosa sosteniendo la mano de su hermano a forma de suplica

-Candy…- el chico pretendía responder como con todos los demás, arrogante, altanero y hasta grosero, pero por algunarazón, Terry jamás había podido evadir los verdes y suplicantes ojos de su hermanita-esta bien… será una pieza y después me largo- dijo el castaño con molestia, ¿Por qué siempre era tan débil cuando de la pecosa se trataba?

-¡gracias hermanito!-dijo ella abrazándose a su hermano, un calor agradable envolvió el corazón de los dos jóvenes, ese calor de hogar que losdos habían perdido cuando los separaron llevándosea Candy a Italia y a el refundiéndolo en el colegio san Pablo

-bueno chicos entremos, los invitados empiezan a preguntar por ustedes- sin mas el Duque entra a la mansión

-y aquí vamos con las falsedades e hipocresías de la alta sociedad- suspiro la pecosa

-señorita ¿que formatan horrible de expresarse delcírculo social al que pertenecemos?- dijo seriamente el castaño

-perdón hermano- bajo la cabeza la pecosa sintiéndose mal por la llamada de atención de su hermano mayor

-se te olvido decir que son falsos, convenencieros e interesados- sonrío arrogantemente

-¡por eso te quiero mucho!- dijo la pecosa envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano

-¡candy!...- dijo el sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía- te extrañe

-yo te extrañe mas- dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano-ven vamos hermanito- dijo tomando la mano del muchacho mientras lo arrastrabaa la fiesta

-"candy… ¿me seguirás queriendo igual cuando te enteres dela horrible verdad que descubrí hace unos meses?… ¿me seguirás queriendo igual cuando sepas que no somos hijos de la misma madre?- se preguntaba en su fuero interno el castaño-"no quiero perder tucariño Candy, pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando te enteres?"- se decía el castaño mientras veía los indomables rizos de la nuca de su hermana

Losdos jóvenes habían hecho su entrada al castillo, los integrantes de la realeza queno conocían a Candy comenzaban a confabular que esa hermosa dama era la prometida del futuro duque, estas especulaciones fueron derrumbadasante la toma de palabra delactual Duque de Grandchester

-amigos, un momento por favor- dijo el Duque golpeando su copa-antes que nada quiero agradecer la presencia de todos aquí- dijo el duque con emoción- la razón por la cual realizamos esta humilde reunión es para darle la bienvenida a mi pequeña hija, Lady Candice Georgy condesa de Grandchester y legitima heredera del titulo de condesa deGerald por petición de mi difunta madre, la gran DuquesaGeorgy de Grandchester viuda de Buttman y condesa deGerald… Candy, cariño ven aquí- dijo el Duque con ternura hacia la que creía su hija

-Terry…- la pecosa estaba asustada, sabia que tenia que hablar frente a toda esa gente, de las cuales la mayor parte era del parlamento ingles

-tranquila solo se tu misma- dijo el joven Conde con una sonrisa

-ven conmigo- dijo la chica tomando la mano de su "hermano" para acercarse a su padre-gracias papi- dijo una vez que los dos chicos estaban a lado de el Duque

-pequeña mía dirige unas palabras a tus invitados

-…- la chica dirigió su rostro hacia el publico algunos la miraban con fascinación, otros(principalmente mujeres en edad casadera) la veían de arriba abajo buscando alguna imperfección en ella, otras la miraban como si ella fuera un bicho raro, estaba asustada sin embargo un apretón en su mano la saco de aquella realidad, no hizo falta que volteara a verle, la calidez de su hermano era inconfundible- queridos amigos, les agradezco profundamente su asistencia y este caluroso recibimiento, mi nombrees Candice Georgy GrandchesterAuckland, hija de los honorables Duques de Grandchester, para mi es todo un honor presentarmeantetan respetables caballeros y damas, debo agradecerles profundamente a mis padres y mi hermano quien siempre ha sido mi fuente de apoyo- dijo mirando dulcemente a su hermano, espero que sigan disfrutando detan hermosa velada- dijo la chica cerrando con una maravillosa sonrisa su discurso

-salud por la condesa deGerald- dijo uno de los caballeros de esa reunión

-¡salud!- se escucho al unísono comenzando la música nuevamente

-estuviste maravillosaCandy- felicito su padre

-gracias papá

-si, hasta parecías realmente complacidacon a fiesta- se burloTerry

-¡Terrence!- reclamo el Duque

-no lo regañes papá, lo dice por que Salí hace un rato, ya estaba aburrida e la platica del Barón de Cleint y de la pesadez del Lord Klent

-hija mía ellos son estupendos partidos para desposarte

-¡papá!... no me sacaste del convento para casarme ¿verdad?- dijo la condesa con miedo

-sabes que algún día tendrás que hacerlo- dijo el duque con seriedad

-pero papá, yo no me quiero casar, al menos no ahora, quiero terminar una carrera, estudiar, viajar, conocer- dijo con pasión la joven condesa, pasión que el duque le hizo recordar a su difunta madre

-¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?!- dijo alarmada la Duquesa- te enviamos al mejor colegio de Italia para que aprendieras a ser una esposa perfecta no para que tengas ideas estúpidas sobre la libertad de la mujer y esas patrañas

-¡mamá!- dijo la chica triste por la reacción de su madre

-¡tu solo existes para servir a tu marido, tener hijos y eso es todo!-dijo la mujer sumamente molesta

-vencandy, vamos a bailar- dijo el conde tomando la mano de su hermana llevándola hasta la pista para alejarla de las crueles palabras de su madre

-¿Por qué es así?- dijo la pecosa ya bailandocon Terry

-siempreah sido así pecosa, no te sorprendas-dijo el castaño conciliador

-gracias a dios te tengo a ti hermanito- dijo la rubia recargando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño

-y siempre podrás contar conmigo pecosa- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la chica se detenía un momento y se paraba de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su hermano- te quiero mucho hermanito- dijo para después abrasarse a el

-Candy, no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo el castaño algo desconcertado

-¿Por qué no?- dijo inocente la pecosa

-por que no esta bien, una señorita decente no anda repartiendo besos de esa manera

-tonto, no ando repartiendo besos, somos hermanos y no tiene nada de malo- dijo la pecosa con dulzura

-si… hermanos…-el conde siguió con el baile mientras su mente formaba unaterrible duda-"¿un hermano debe sentir placer al rosar los labios de su hermana?"… "¿este sentimiento es el de un hermano?"… creo que la duquesa tiene razón, soy una abominación… me gusto la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos… ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?"-con estos pensamientos el joven Duque entraba en un nuevo dilema de su existencia…

* * *

X3 Continuara...

Este es mi primer FanFic, tengan piedad de mi, Gracias a mi amiga Violet Romanov (Maat Sacmis) quien me apoyó y convenció de participar en esta página


	2. Destinos diferentes

_**Destinos diferentes**_

A pesar de ser una temporada fría los dos herederos de la familia Grandchester disfrutaba del jardín de la mansión en mutua compañía.

-deberías estar arreglando tus cosas, en un mes entraras al colegio- dijo el castaño sin apartar su vista del libro en sus manos

-tu también, sin embargo estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo- dijo la pecosa mientras distraía por un momento su vista de su tejido; acariciando el cabello de su hermano y aprovechando la postura que tenían, el descansado su cabeza en las piernas de ella y ella sentada recargada en el gran árbol del jardín.

-es increíble que el Duque nos permitiera un mes de descanso del san Pablo… no cabe duda que eres una pequeña amotinadora- sonrío el castaño aun leyendo el libro en sus manos

-es el encanto femenino- dijo la chica comenzando con su tejido nuevamente

-ventajas de la feminidad -sonrió el castaño- el duque no puede decirle que no a esas pecas- se burlo sabiendo que a su hermanita le molestaba que le dijeran pecosa

-Terry eres un odioso… -respondió sacándole la lengua

-no has parado de hacer eso toda la tarde- dijo el chico al fin apartando sus ojos de el libro-¿no te cansas?

-tu tampoco has parado de leer… ¿Qué libro es?-pregunto mirando la pasta del libro-¿romeo y Julieta?, no sabia que te gustaran las obras de teatro- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-debe ser que lo llevo en la sangre- dijo el castaño con bastante tristeza

-hermano… no te detengas por mi… si quieres ir a buscarla, esta bien, es tu madre- dijo la rubia con cariño hacia el chico mientras acariciaba aun mas sus castaños cabellos, adoraba tener así de cerca de su hermano, pero si estar cerca de ella lo hacia infeliz, tenia que alentarlo para ir a buscar a esa mujer

-si me voy… te dejaría la responsabilidad del Ducado Candy- dijo el chico con tristeza

-y yo estaré feliz de aceptarlo si se que a cambio tendrás una sonrisa sincera en tu rostro- dijo la pequeña pecosa-te voy a extrañar a horrores y me duele separarme de ti, pero me duele todavía mas verte triste

-no me quiero separar de ti- dijo el castaño levantándose- eres lo único bueno que tengo Candy

-algún día tendremos que separarnos nuevamente Terry, si te quedas aquí, tendrás que contraer nupcias con alguna alta señorita de la burguesía, y yo de mínimo me querrán conseguir un conde para casarme-dijo la pecosa con resignación

-no dejare que te cases- dijo el castaño muy molesto, por alguna razón el hecho de imaginar a esa jovencita en brazos de otro hombre le hacia hervir la sangre- pobre de aquel que se acerque a mi hermanita- dijo con una mirada feroz

-Terry, eres un hermano muy celoso… pero no te preocupes, no tengo a nadie en mente, ni siquiera tengo a alguien que me guste- la chiquilla sonreía al ver cuan celoso podía ser su hermano

-mas te vale pecas- dijo el chico molesto

-cambiemos de tema por que veo que este te pone de muy al humor- sonrío la chiquilla-¿Qué has pensado respecto a ir?- regreso al tema anterior

-no es posible… no tengo un buen pretexto, además no se como reaccionara… ella- dijo el castaño con tristeza en su voz

-ella reaccionara bien, ya lo veras, eres su hijo y debe amarte con locura

-si es así… ¿Por qué jamás me busco?- pregunto el castaño

-no la juzgues sin saber Terry, ella debió tener sus razones, una mujer jamás abandonaría a sus hijos así por que si, algo debió pasar para que ella te dejara con papá-dijo la pecosa intentando consolar a su hermano

-hablas como si estuvieras segura

-las monjas me enseñaron que una mujer tiene instinto maternal nato… aunque no seamos madres… ese instinto esta ahí, creo que seré una buena madre algún día- dijo como ensoñada

-¿hijos?- se preguntaba internamente el castaño- para tener hijos primero ella tendría que… ¡maldita sea!

-por eso te digo, que no debes juzgar a tu madre sin antes estar seguro de las razones que la llevaron a eso

-tal vez tengas razón

-si como siempre- dijo altanera y alzando su respingada nariz

-sabe que no es nada modesta señorita Condesa de Gerald

-y usted no es nada caballeroso Conde de Grandchester- dijo la pecosa mostrándole la lengua a su hermano

-jajaja… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti pecosa?- dijo abrazándola

-me temo que pronto lo descubriremos-dijo la chica aferrándose al abrazo

-Candy…

-ve a buscarla Terry, por favor, no me gusta verte triste, y estoy segura que tu comportamiento altanero a ultimas fechas fue después de que descubriste la verdad- dijo la chica aspirando el aroma a lavanda de la colonia de su hermano

-pecas…-dijo el aspirando el aroma a rosas de su hermana, últimamente esa cercanía lo abrumaba, se sentía bien, feliz, tranquilo, su hermanita había sido esa parte que le traía paz a su atormentado corazón- quiero ir a buscarla, pero… eso me alejaría de ti- dijo con pesadez

-tonto- dijo la castaña- tu y yo nunca estaremos lejos- la chica se separa un poco de su hermano- por que tu siempre tendrás parte de mi corazón…

-y tu siempre tendrás el mío- dijo el chico haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz en la de ella

-te quiero arrogante- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su hermano

-Candy… te eh dicho que no hagas eso

-es que me gusta ver que te sonrojas por eso… bobito, somos hermanos y no tiene nada de malo

-medios hermanos- dijo el castaño apartándose de la pecosa de golpe

-Terry- la chica estaba sorprendida

-Candy, lo mejor será regresar a la mansión- declaro el castaño seriamente

-si… ya es tarde y madre debe estar impaciente- dijo la pecosa sin renegar-vamos- la chica toma la mano del castaño para conducirse a su hogar, entre carreras bromas y risas los dos chicos llegan a la puerta de la mansión tomados de la mano, mientras una penetrante mirada los observaba con cautela

-esto no me gusta nada…- susurro la mujer de miraba maligna- esos dos idiotas están empezando a enamorarse a pesar de que se supone que son hermanos… debo hacer algo para alejar a ese bastardo de esta casa… separarlo de la mocosa… pero… ¿Qué?...

Lakewood Chicago, Norte America

-señor Browen- hizo una reverencia el hombre recién llegado a la mansión

-detective Watts, ¿alguna noticia sobre el paradero de mi hija?- pregunto el hombre de presencia imponente ojos castaños y cabellera rubio castaño

-lamento decirle que no Señor Browen, fue una falsa alarma-declaro el caballero

-¡Dios!, ¿hasta cuando tendremos que vivir esta angustia?-dijo sumamente triste el hombre- la salud de Pauna esta mal, y esta depresión desde hace 14 años no la deja en paz

-señor…-dijo el detective con tristeza- tengo a todos mis hombres en la investigación- dijo el caballero intentando alentar a el hombre frente a el

-pues hasta ahora no eh escuchado resultados- la voz de una mujer se dejo escuchar en el recinto, bajando las escaleras de aquella mansión se veía a una mujer de cabello rojizo, pintando algunas canas en sus sienes- empiezo a desesperarme Detective Watts, quiero respuestas, quiero saber donde esta mi querida nieta Rosemary- exigió la mujer

-Tía Elroy, por favor cálmese… no es bueno para su salud-dijo el padre de la niña secuestrada

-Madame, hemos expandido la búsqueda hasta Inglaterra

-¿Inglaterra?- se pregunto el hombre desconcertado

-tenemos fuertes sospechas de que su hija fue sacada del país señor Browen-declaro el detective-le aseguramos que encontraremos a la señorita Rosemary

-eso espero detective… eso espero- dijo la dura mujer de edad avanzada-la vida de mi amada sobrina se consume lentamente en dolor desde la desaparición de su hija y eso solo me consume el alma a mi, la paz de esta familia esta en sus manos- declaro la mujer

-no la defraudare Emilia-dijo el Detective haciendo una reverencia para después salir de aquella casa

-a veces empiezo a perder las esperanzas de encontrarla-dijo el caballero a la mujer ahí presente

-no lo hagas, por que tu esperanza es lo único que mantiene con vida a Pauna después de tan doloroso suceso

-aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se llevaron a mi hija?- dijo el hombre

-me sorprende que no pidieran rescate…, tanto tiempo y… ni una sola pista- declaro la mujer

-Tía abuela- entro un jovencito de mirada dulce color cielo cabello dorado y finos modales

-Anthony… ¿y esas rosas?- pregunto el caballero al ver entrar a su sobrino

-son para la Tía Pauna, ha estado tan triste que a ni siquiera ha ido conmigo a cuidar las rosas, ¿puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto el rubio

-claro hijo, ve, tal vez tu compañía le ayude-declaro el hombre con una sonrisa

-gracias tío- sin mas el jovencito sube hasta la recamara de su tía

-si no fuera por Anthony- susurro el caballero

-Tony, Stear y Archi han sido un bálsamo para Pauna

-a pesar de que adoptamos a Susy… su corazón no ha podido olvidar a Rosemary

-¿tu lo has hecho a caso?- pregunto la mujer

-no… sin embargo debo reconocer que mi sobrina Susana, la hija de mi hermana que en paz descanse a logrado mitigar un poco el dolor

-para Pauna solo ha logrado acrecentarlo, es rubia, de piel blanca… tal y como lo era Rosemary, solo que mi nieta tenia rizos y ojos tan verdes como los de su madre, pobre pauna, mi pequeña, ha sufrido tanto desde que era una niña…

-¡papá!- se dejo escuchar la voz de una chica-¿has visto a Anthony?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios

-esta en la habitación de tu madre, fue a dejarle unas rosas, Susy

-oh… entiendo… bueno lo esperare en el jardín- sin mas la joven sale de la mansión nuevamente

-ella también siente el dolor de Pauna-dijo la tía abuela mirando con tristeza a la joven

-Pauna siente que traiciona su amor por nuestra hija al cuidar de Susana… se siente mal de proteger a mi sobrina sin saber por que este pasando nuestra hija

-pero Susy no tiene la culpa…

-¡ah!, ya florecieron las rosas rojas de Anthony, ¡que bellas!-sonrió la chica entre los rosales

-pero mira nada mas Neal… allí esta esa recogida arrimada- se dejo escuchar la voz de otra chica a la entrada

-Elisa…- dijo con una mirad triste la pequeña rubia, esa chica le había hecho pasar muchos malos tragos desde que llegara con los Andrew

-déjala Elisa, recuerda que no es mas que una pobre huérfana de la cual los Andrew tuvieron compasión-dijo Neal con saña-claro, después de que su padre chocara con esa mujerzuela de cabaret con la que tenia un romance y que su madre se suicidara tras descubrirlo

-…- la pequeña rubia solo se limito a bajar la mirada y llorar

-¿otra vez ustedes Arpías?- se dejo escuchar la voz de un chico

-¿hasta cuando dejaran en paz a Susy?- se escucho la voz de otro

-pero mira nada mas si son los dos hermanitos maravilla- dijo Neal con burla- donde dejaron al otro mosquetero

-definitivamente Anthony es el único que vale la pena entre los Corwell- sonrió con petulancia la pelirroja

-escúchenme hermanitos pesadilla, Susy no esta sola así que mas les vale que la dejen en paz o se las verán con Archie y conmigo

-tranquilízate Stear, te recuerdo que nosotros si somos tus primos, y no esta…- dijo la pelirroja mirando de pies a cabeza a Susana- "invitada"- dijo con mofa- vamos Neal, veamos a la tía abuela-sin mas los dos hermanos entran a la mansión

-bruja-se molesto Archi- ¿te encuentras bien Susy?-pregunto el elegante de la familia Corwell

-si…-dijo secándose unas lagrimitas- no te preocupes Archie-solo… me hicieron recordar a papá y mamá-dijo llorando abiertamente

-tranquilízate Susy… ya me las pagaran esos dos, se las dan de tan buenos frente a la tía y lejos de ellos no son mas que dos serpientes venenosas

-mejor entremos el desayuno se servirá pronto y no queremos que la Tía nos riña nuevamente por llegar tarde- sugirió Archie

-bien… vamos, nos acompaña hermosa dama- dijo stear ofreciendo galantemente su brazo

-¿eh?, si- sonrió la rubia aceptando el brazo del chico

Londres Castillo de los duques de Grandchester

-no es tan caro Terry- dijo la pecosa mostrándole unas hojas- y el viaje a penas dura unos cuantos días-prosiguió

-¿Por qué tanto afán de que me valla?, ¿a penas unos días juntos y ya no me soportas pecas?- dijo el chico entre broma y temor

-no digas tonterías, sabes que me duele que te vallas Terry, pero me duele mas verte triste… además en America podrás compartir tu sueño a lado de tu madre… ¿te imaginas? podrás representar una obra a su lado… dios te veras tan guapo en las tablas del teatro… ya siento que te estoy viendo- dijo erosionada la rubia- estaré ahí cuando tengas tu primer protagónico y…

-¿no te parece que estas haciendo planes demasiado a futuro pecosa?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa al ver los planes de su hermanita

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto desconcertada la rubia

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que mi madre me acogerá a su lado?-pregunto el chico

-¿de nuevo con eso?- dijo seria la chica- ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, confía en dios Terry

-hace mucho que me volvió la espalda-dijo con tristeza el rubio

-¡basta!, no permitiré que te pongas en ese plan, sonríele a la vida… además…aunque no te aceptara… yo siempre estaré aquí con los brazos abiertos para recibirte hermanito-declaro la pecosa mientras ofrecía sus brazos a un caluroso acercamiento a su hermano

-pecas…-dijo el chico aceptando el abrazo con cariño, sintiendo que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía

-tengo algo de dinero ahorrado que podría ayudarte-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Candy, no quiero tu dinero- dijo serio el castaño

-no te lo estoy regalando, te lo estoy prestando… y me lo pagaras con entradas al teatro y autógrafos de tu madre- dijo con autosuficiencia-algún día yo también viajare a America, no se por que, pero ese país me intriga, siento que algo me une a el, pero… bueno, son tonterías… ¿entonces que?, ¿aceptas?- dijo la pecosa con esa mirada a la cual su hermano no podía negarse

-esta bien… pero si no lo uso lo enviare de regreso… ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien señor Conde… te voy a extrañar malcriado

-y yo a ti mona pecas-una vez mas los dos hermanos se funden en un abrazo

Lakewood Chicago, mansión de los Andrew

-chicos tenemos un anuncio que hacerles- dijo la Matriarca de la Familia Andrew- por ordenes del bisabuelo Williams… irán a estudiar al real colegio san Pablo en Londres, ahí los convertirán en unos perfectos caballeros y excelentes Damas-declaro la mujer

-pero tía abuela… ¿y los rosales?- pregunto Antony

-el señor Whitman puede hacerse cargo perfectamente Anthony-declaro la mujer

-¡Londres!... ¡que maravilla!- suspiro endiosada Elisa Leagan- tierra de Nobles- suspiro

-en ti solo podría fijarse el Conde Drácula Elisa- se burlo Archie

-¡grosero!- se enfado la joven

-Archie, eso no fue nada agradable- reprendió la mujer

-lo siento tía abuela-se apeno el chico

-les deseo buen viaje- dijo la rubia triste, ella sabia que solo era "una recogida" como la llamaba Elisa y no estaba dentro de la familia

-nada de eso Susy- dijo de repente el señor Browen-tú también iras a Londres- le sonrió el capitán

-¿de verdad tío?- dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa

-claro que si pequeña- sonrió mas el hombre

-gracias tío, gracias señora Elroy-dijo la rubia muy agradecida

-dale gracia sal bisabuelo Williams- dijo la mujer en voz impersonal

-se las daré en cuanto le conozca- sonrió la rubia regresando a su comida

-a ver si en Londres aprendes modales querida- dijo con coraje la chica de la familia Leagan, no le gustaba que la consideraran como parte de la rama familia Andrew

-basta Elisa, esos comentarios no los hace una señorita decente- dijo la tía abuela reprendiendo a su sobrina

-lo lamento Tía abuela, tiene toda la razón- dijo con fingido arrepentimiento- ya veras recogida, esta me la pagas- dijo con un brillo malicioso mirando a la rubia

-bien, quiero que se preparen, partiremos la próxima semana a Londres- dijo el señor Browen mientras dejaba a todos sus sobrinos sorprendidos

-¿tan pronto?- pregunto Alistear

-pasado mañana iremos a New York, aremos las compras pertinentes para su viaje y zarpáremos en el tiempo decidido… con su permiso- sin mas la matriarca se pone de pie-acompáñame al despacho Charles, para ponernos de acuerdo con el viaje

-si, tía abuela… chicos, con su permiso- dijo el hombre retirándose a lado de la señora Elroy

-si que será pronto- dijo Anthony sorprendido

-será divertido… podremos ver una obra de Eleonor Beaker, la amiga de tía Pauna

-si es una mujer muy agradable, quiero ver Nana- dijo el castaño mayor con una expresión ensoñada

-yo también, la Actriz Eleonor Beaker es la mejor

-¿tu que dices Susy?... ¿Susy?- dijo extrañado el rubio la ver a la chica cabizbaja

-yo… perdón si no les acompaño al teatro, pero es que… me trae malos recuerdos- dijo la rubia apretando sus puños

-pues claro, si fue en uno donde su madre se suicido en plena actuación- se burlo la pelirroja

-¡quieres cerrar tu boca Elisa!- se molesto Anthony

-¿Qué?, yo solo digo el por que la arrimada no quiere acompañarnos al teatro

-¡basta Elisa!- Archie estaba furioso

-por favor…chicos no peleen- dijo Susana-iré a preparar mis cosas… con su permiso- sin mas la chica sale corriendo del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación, una vez allí cierra con llaves y deja salir todo su llanto- ¡Mamá…Mamá!- lloraba desconsolada abrazándose a si misma

Londres Castillo de los Grandchester

-¡Terry!- dijo la chica entrando a la habitación de su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Candy?, ¿Por qué tan exaltada?-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

-encontré el momento perfecto para que salgas a America- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto el chico tomándola por los hombros

-Papá y Mamá saldrán de viaje dentro de 15 días a Francia…adelantaran nuestro regreso a San Pablo… un día después de que ellos se vallan nosotros tendremos que ingresar al colegio… pero tu en vez de entrar alzan Pablo, tomaras un barco a America, para buscar a tu madre- dijo la pecosa feliz

-Candy… pero en cuanto Papá se de cuenta regresara de Francia y…

- y para entonces tu estarás en America seguro con tu madre, Terry es perfecto, papa pensara que estas en el Colegio, cuando en verdad iras rumbo a Estados Unidos- dijo la chica tomando las manos del Conde- todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras hermanito…

Dos semanas más tarde por la mañana, en el puerto Southampton

-te voy a extrañar hermano- dijo la pecosa abrazada a su cintura

-yo también hermanita… prometo enviarte un telegrama desde America en cuanto llegue

-y ¿a donde me lo enviaras genio?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pero sin reflejar alegría en su rostro

-puedo enviártelo al colegio- dijo el castaño con ironía

-si y entonces la hermana Gray daría aviso a papá… mejor yo te envío una carta dentro de un mes a la dirección de tu madre… salúdala de mi parte y se muy feliz hermano-dijo la pecosa con todo el pesar de su corazón al dejar ir a su hermano

-ven conmigo- dijo el chico sabiendo que era una locura

-¿pero que tontería dices?, ¿yo que voy a hacer en America?- dijo la pecosa asustada

-dijiste que querías ir… vámonos pecas, aquí solo te espera sufrimiento con las exigencias de tu madre y el Duque… ahora que no estaré intentaran casarte y…

-Terry, aquí esta mi familia… mi madre, mi padre-dijo la pecosa con tristeza

-pero no estaré yo

-si estarás- dijo la pecosa alegando- te quedas en mi corazón para siempre Terry- suspiro la chica mirando con intensidad a su hermano-tienes que irte ya, tu barco esta por zarpar

-pecas…- dijo el chico sin atreverse a dejar a su hermana

-te amo-dijo la chica con toda su inocencia

-Candy…-aquella frase había hecho flaquear al actor en su decisión, abrazando a su pequeña hermana sintiendo que seria la última vez que la vería

-vete ya… se feliz-dijo la chica al momento que acercaba sus labios a los de su hermano, este solo atina a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo los húmedos y calidos labios de su hermana, en un acto reflejo el chico la toma por la cintura haciendo ese acercamiento mas intimo, pero al momento una luz de cordura lo hace reaccionar

-adiós Candy

-adiós Terry- dijo la chica bajando la mirada, el contacto co su hermano había sido diferente, ¿le había gustado?, no, era una tontería, solo estaba melancólica por la partida de su hermano- cuídate mucho, te escribiré-dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-tu también… Candy… te juro que vendré por ti- dijo el chico antes de separarse de su hermana- no permitiré que el ducado te haga infeliz

-yo seré feliz cuando te vea feliz… ahora vete o te deja el barco- con el corazón dolorido los dos hermanos se separan, el barco zarpa, la chica corre por todo el muelle viendo como se aleja su hermano-adiós Terry… adiós…- la chica mira en la lejanía el barco que se alejaba, alejando con ello también su única felicidad-adiós querido Terry-la chica da media vuelta para dirigirse a lo que será su nueva vida en el san Pablo, caminaba cabizbaja, pensando en la falta que le haría su hermano de ahora en adelante, sin poder evitarlo lagrimas de tristeza cayeron libremente

-no llores pecosa- se dejo escuchar una dulce voz

-¿Cómo?- la chica volteó de inmediato, esa voz… esas palabras…- la chica volteo y lo miro atónita, realmente era una cara graciosa

-jajajajaja- se empezó a reír el chico al ver la carita de la pecosa

-oh yo… -la chica estaba tan sorprendida que empezó a reír con el

-así esta mejor, sabes, eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- sonrió de nueva cuenta el rubio frente a ella

-no puede ser… realmente…-un viento repentino alejo la bufanda que la chica llevaba haciéndola correr tras ella- es el, mi príncipe, no creí que lo volvería a ver-cuando la chica regreso su vista hacia el frente ya no estaba ahí el joven que la consolara- de nuevo… se desvaneció… pero era el, era mi príncipe… -los ojos de la pecosa brillaron con ilusión mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho donde guardaba celosamente un broche, uno que había abandonado su príncipe en Italia-era el… pero.. Es imposible…-un viento mecía su abundante cabellera, mientras su corazón latía con la fuerza del mar…

Continuara…


	3. La realidad de una amistad

**_La ralidad de una amistad._**

Es increible por todo lo que habia pasado en tan solo una semana de escuela, cuando su hermano le dijo que ese colegio era estricto, no se imaginaba que lo fuera tanto.

-extraño Italia… la señorita Minerva era mucho mas calida que todas estas monjas juntas, aquí no hay amor-suspiraba cansada la rubia- Terry… cuanta falta me haces hermanito- las dos lagunas de la joven heredera comenzaban a mostrar las pruebas del próximo llanto-pero no debo llorar… en estos momentos tu debes estar a lado de tu madre, ser muy feliz, eso es lo unico que me consuela estando aquí, debes tener una hermosa y brillante sonrisa… como quisiera estar contigo ahora Terry- suspiraba la rubia en aquella colina que habia encontrado, tenia una vista maravillosa.

-oh… disculpa no pense que hubiera alguien aquí- se escucho la voz de una chica tras ella

-¿eh?... oh, hola- sonrio la pecosa con agrado

-¡Condesa de Gerald y grandchester!- dijo sorprendida la chica-disculpeme, ya me voy

-oye, no espera!, no tienes por que irte, aunque tengo hambre no te voy a comer- bromeo la pecosa haciendo que la chica ahí presente sonriera- estamos en la misma clase verdad?- pregunto la chica

-eh…si… si estamos en el mismo salon-contesto ella bajando un poco la mirada

-ya recuerdo, eres la chica que llego con el vestido blanco en vez del negro la primer misa verdad?- pregunto la pecosa

-oh, si pero es que fue una mala broma de una chica que

-no me digas… Elisa Leagan… esa chica es un horror- sonrio la pecosa- mi nombre es…

- Candice Georgy Grandchester Auckland, legitima heredera del titulo de condesa de Gerald y condesa de Grandchester

-wow… son pocas las personas que se saben todo mi titulo pero tu llamame solo Candy- sonrio con calides la chica

-no podria… usted… usted no debe hablar conmigo

-¿Por qué no?- dijo lapecosa desconsertada

-usted lo sabe, toda la escuela lo sabe, soy huerfana, una arrimada con los Andrew…

-ah!, tu eres la famosa Susana Marlow- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- a mi no me importa- dijo la chica sonriendo mas ampliamente

-¿Cómo?- dijo la chica abriendo mucho sus ojos azules- pero… nadie en el colegio me habla, ¿a caso no ah escuchado como me llaman?, abandonada, arrimada, limosnera…

-para mi eres una dama- dijo la pecosa sonriendole sintiendo una gran simpatia por esa chica sin sabel los lasos de sangre que la unian a ella

-¿Qué?- la chica de cabellos rubios lacios no comprendia el comportamiento de la condesa, sin embargo su presencia la hacia sentir mas segura

-Susy… para ser una dama hace falta mas que vestidos costosos o pertenecer a una familia de abolengo, para ser una dama hace falta mas que un titulo noble de alcurnia… susy, para ser una dama se necesita tener el alma vestido de bondad, pertenecer a la familia de dios que ayuda al prójimo en sus necesidades y no hay escudo mas noble que portar el de la sinceridad y la nobleza de espiritu, esas susy, son las cosas que convierten a una mujer en una dama- sonrio la chica

-Condesa de Gerald…- la rubia no cabía de asombro- ¿usted realmente piensa eso?

-claro… mi hermano y yo siempre creimos en ello…sabes yo tambien soy nueva en el colegio, ¿te gustaria ser mi amiga?- pregunto la pecosa

-no… no se avergonzaria que le vean conmigo?

-no… me avergonsaría que me vieran con elisa…- la chica hizo un ademan como si le diera escalofrios solo de pensarlo

-jajaja… bueno… mi … mi nombre es Susana Marlow

-vienes de america verdad?- pregunto la chica con los ojos brillantes

-¿Qué?...¿como lo sabes?- pregunto

-tu acento te delata…¿de que parte de america vienes?- pregunto

-de Chicago…aunque antes vivia en New York- suspiro con pesar

-¡New York!...¿conoces Brodway?- pregunto con emosion

-¿Qué?... si… si… dijo ella recordando su triste historia

-prometeme que las proximas vacaciones me invitaras ¿si?

-disculpeme… pero no puedo hacer eso- dijo bajando la mirada- no podria regresar nunca a esos escenarios- para ese momento la chica ya staba hecha un mar de lagrimas

-Susy… - la pecosa solo atino a abrazarla- calmate… tranquila…¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no quieres volver al lugar de tu infancia?

-le ruego no me pregunte- decia entre sollosos

-bien… no preguntare- dijo con pesar- es una lastima…- dijo la chica con tristeza en os ojos-esperaba que tu me podrias levar con mi hermano las proximas vacaciones

-¿con su hermano?- pregunto desconsertada

-te contare un secreto Susy, pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo diras a nadie- dijo la chica con cautela

-te lo juro… de todos modos no tendria con quien compartirlo- sonrio la rubia-nadie en el colegio me habla… al menos no de las mujeres

-eso va a cambiar-sonrio la pecosa- bueno… sabes, yo tengo un hermano, se llama terry, es un buen chico … aunque suele ser bastante arrogante algunas veces… taciturno la mayoria del tiempo, pero tiene un enorme corazon… es alto de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color de mar… piel blanca y una sonrisa encantadora- cerro los ojos para formar la imagen de su hermano en su mente

-segura que me estas hablando de tu hermano y no de tu novio- sonrio la otra rubia mirando con curiosidad el cariño con que la pecosa hablaba de Terry

-jajajaja no, te juro que es mi hermano, pero es que lo quiero y lo extraño tanto

-¿Por qué el no esta aquí?- pregunto la rubia lacia

-a eso voy con mi secreto… hace poco descubrimos que no somos hijos de la misma madre

-medio hermano?- pregunto la rubia

-asi es… su madre es una americana, una americana que es actriz y trabaja en Brodway

-por eso quieres ir- dijo la chica

-si… mis padres aun no saben que nos enteramos de la verdad… mis padres llegan en una semana a Inglaterra y… me espera una buena reprimenda por incubrir su huida-dijo la pecosa con algo de temor

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste si lo quieres tanto?- dijo la chica con sorpresa

-cuando amas a alguien… lo dejas ser libre en busca de su felicidad- dijo la pecosa con sentimiento

-yo no haria eso, si esa persona es amada por mi, lucharia con todo por tenerlo a mi lado

-eso es un poco envidioso no lo crees?... si la persona que amas sufre al estar a tu lado…¿aun asi lo retendrias?- pregunto la pecosa

-si esta a mi lado si-dijo ella – haria hasta lo imposible por que fuera feliz a mi lado

-… diferencia de opinión… supongo- Candy no sabia que esa diferencia de opinión traeria muchas desgracias tiempo despues.

-Candy… ¿Qué haras si tus padres obligan a tu hermano a regresar?- pregunto la rubia de ojos azules

-lo ayudaria a escapar otra vez- sonrio la pecosa

-eres extraña, aunque ahora lo extrañes y estes triste por su ausencia lo ayudarias nuevamente a irse

-asi es… lo amo- dijo la chica- y cuando amas a alguien solo quieres que ese alguien sea feliz

-entiendo…creo- dijo la rubia de cabellos lacios

-es un lindo dia … ¿quiere strepar el arbol conmigo?- pregunto la pecosa

-¿trepar un arbol?- se sorprendio la rubia lacia

-si… es muy divertido- se rio la pecosa

-pero … pero una dama no debe

-mi abuela era la Condesa de Gerald… y toda su vida trepo arboles- sonrio- ella crecio lejos de mi bisabuelo, en Australia… años despues se reencontraron y fue cuando mi bisabuelo le dio el titulo que merecia.. sin embargo ella preferia la vida sencilla y tranquila de Australia… ahí conosio a su primer amor y al que fue su primer esposo, el señor Lowell fue el primer amor de mi abuela, mientras que el señor Abel Buttman fue su gran amor, su primer esposo… desafortunadamente murio de neumonia a los pocos años de casados… despues mi bisabuelo tambien enfermo y mando a llamar a mi abuela… dejandole todo el poder del titulo Gerald… tiempo despues mi abuela conocio al duque Greum Granchester … mi abuelo y … se caso con el, nacio mi padre Richard D. Granchester…mi padre dice que me paresco mucho a la abuela Georgy… or eso me pusieron su nombre y… tambien saque su mala maña de trepar a los arboles… para mi hacerlo es recordar la gran dama que fue, mostrandome que una dama no solo lo es por modales refinados, sino por la fuerza de su corazon-sonrio la pecosa-¿Qué dices? ¿vienes?

-no se trepar… pero yo te veo desde aquí abajo

-bueno… mejor otro dia te enseño… ven susy… tengo una idea mas divertida

-¿Qué?...¿cual?- pregunto la chica de cabello rubio

-vamos a hacer rabiar a Elisa Leagan- sonrio con malicia la pecosa

-¿Cómo?- la chica estaba anonadada

-entonces su madre se suicido en plena actuación?- pregunto una de las chicas

-si, es horrible que la hija de una loca este entre nosotras

-increíble que este honorable colegio la dejara ingresar- dijo otra de las chicas presentes

-eso fue por que la muy ladina ah logrado engañar a mi bisabuelo Williams Andrew que es muy poderoso, para que la trajera con nosotros, las influencias de mi tio son muy grandes

-oh, que admirable elisa, ti tio es casi tan poderoso como los Gerald y Grandchester

-bueno, estoy segura que Candice esta anciando formar parte de nuestro grupo, imagínense chicas, con la condesa de Grandchester, seriamos las mas populares del colegio

-¡elisa, mira hacia alla!-dijo una chica de cabello negro azulado mostrando la entrada del salon

-¿no es esa la hija de la loca y la condesa de Grandchester?- pregunto otra de las chicas, mientras que a Elisa se le iba el color

-debe haberla engatusado con algo- chillo la pelirroja con furia

-hola Patty, de nuevo estudiando mujer…¿no te aburres?- dijo la pecosa mirando a su vecina y amiga

-¡Candy!... no, sabes que me gusta mucho estudiar

-mira Patty, te presento a Susana Marlow- dijo la pecosa presentandolas- viene de america

-tu…- dijo paty con algo de nerviosismo

-si, ella es mi amiga Patty

-Candy…- la chica de ojos chocolates veia incredula a la condesa, era algo extraña según la perspectiva de Paty, siendo una chica de familia noble tomaba por amigas a las personas menos esperadas, primero ella que era una "Nerd" , "sosa", "gordita sin chiste", como la llamaba el resto de las chicas, y ahora esa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, "la hija de la loca", "la recogida", "la arrimada", definitivamente Candice Grandchester era un misterio, pero un misterio con un corazon de oro- mi nombre es Patricia O'brien, si eres amiga de Candy tambien eres mi amiga- sonrio

-gracias-sonrio la rubia de ojos azules

-¡AMIGAS!- casi grito Candy- las invito a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea- sonrio la pecosa mientras le daba la espalda al grupito de elisa

-Condesa de Grandchester!- se levanto de subito la pelirroja- usted no puede ser amiga de esta…-dijo mirando despectiva a Susana- chica

-¿Por qué no?- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia, algo se le habia pegado de su hermano

-¿Qué tan bien la conoce?- dijo Elisa-¿cree conocerla?- dijo con furia

-si- contesto convencida Candy

-pues dejeme decirle que es una arrimada, su madre era una insulsa actriz que mancho el nombre de los Browen primero convirtiendose en actriz y despues cometiendo el pecado de engendrarla con su padre Gustav Marlow, para que ese actor de pacotilla la abandonara despues haciendo que la madre de esta bastarda se suicidara en una representación teatral, estuvo conviviendo con huerfanos en un hogar asqueroso llamado Pony, hasta que su tio le tuvo lastima y la recogio, y a base de su cara de mosca muerta se ah ganado la prferencia de los Andrew, pero no es mas que una sucia ladina, si tiene amistad con ella manchara el nombre de los Grandchester!- dijo con una sonrisa

-ya veo- dijo Candy con una media sonrisa mientras de reojo miraba como Susana lloraba silenciosamente pero de manera abundante-telo agradezco elisa… pero ya que estas en eso… ¿podrias hacerme otro favor?-dijo la chica

-¿Qué?- la peliroja estaba sorprendida

-candy!- exclamo sorprendida la chica de ojos chocolate

- por favor dile a todas las presentes que Candice Georgy Granchester es una chica que le encanta trepar arboles, come hasta dejar limpio el plato, rompe las reglas cuantas veces puede y no es reprendida por ser hija del mas grande noble ingles, algunas veces come cosas que una dama no debe comer , le agrada usar pantalón como los varones ,hace hasta lo imposible por no usar el corsé, esta a favor de el feminismo e el mundo, detesta las clases de modales, gosa recostada en la yerba fresca de alguna colina y le encanta correr sin zapatos por los predos verdes… un consejo elisa… no me dirijas la palabra… si no quieres manchar el nombre de los Leagan… Susy, Patty… vámonos- sin mas y haciendo uso de toda la arrogancia aprendida de su hermano la rubia dio media vuelta y salio del salon seguida por sus dos amigas

-Candy, eso fue fantastico- dijo la chica de anteojos

-me exaspera la hipocresia de esa … vivora…¿ estas bien Susy?- pregunto la pecosa

-si… gracias Candy- le sonrio la rubia

-vamos a hacer la tarea… y de paso les invito uno de los chocolates que meti a escondidas- sonrio la pecosa de manera traviesa mientras hacia una mueca con su cara

Ese dia mas tarde…

-¿de verdad la Condesa de Gerald hizo eso por ti?- pregunto Anthony con una sonrisa

-si, es muy buena… es mi amiga, no deja que nadie se meta conmigo

-tenemos que agradecerselo no creen chicos?- comento Archie con una amplia sonrisa

-¿ y como genio si no podemos ni ir al dormitorio a visitar a susy?, hay que hacer estos permisos especiales con semanas de anticipación para que nos dejen vernos- recrimino Stear

-con un permiso para la proxima semana- comento Anthony

-¿y como?, con susy tenemos el pretexto por que es nuestro familiar, ¿tu realmente crees que las hermanas nos permitiran una entrevista con una chica?- pregunto el mas elegante de los Corwell

-bueno pues…

-podemos vernos en la colina que se parece tanto a la de pony, esta lejos y pocas personas se ven ahí, a Candy tambien le encanta esa colina- contesto la rubia dando la solucion al problema

-entonces ya esta, mañana a la hora del descanso despues del almuerzo- dijo el rubio de ojos azules

-nos vemos, es tarde y voy con retrazo a la clase, mañana nos vemos alli, llevare a Candy y a Paty… adios- dicho eso la rubia de ojos color cielo sale corriendo a la seccion para damas

-espero que esa Condesa no sea de el tipo aristocrata que se cree mucho- dijo e elegante de la pandilla

-eso espero, ya vez como es de odioso el conde Mirage… espero que esta señorita no sea igual de petulante- apoyo el inventor

-bueno, bueno, su a ayudado a Susy pese a conocer su pasado,no creo que sea de ese tipo-declaro el rubio cultivador de estirpes de rosa- le regalare una de las rosas que e cultivado en el centro botanico

-bueno chicos, vámonos por que nosotros tambien estamos con retrazo- sin mas los tres chicos se van del lugar

Esa noche en el cuarto de Candy…

-por favor, mis primos quieen conocer a la chica que me defiende de Elisa

-por Dios Susy, sabes que esta prohibido las entrevistas entre chicos y chicas sin un permiso especial- dijo verdaderamente alarmada Patty mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas

-me agradara conocer a tus primos Susy- dijo decidida la pecosa

-¡pero Candy!- exclamo mas alarmada la castaña de ojos chocolate

-y Patty tambien va- sonrio mas ampliamente

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo sumamente asustada

-jajaja, Patty, deberias ver tu cara, tranquilizate mujer, no tiene nada de malo hacer amigos… entonces ya esta Susy, mañana a despues de el almuerzo, ahora hay que ir a la cama antes de que las hermanas nos reten por estar aquí

-hasta mañana candy- se despidio Patty

-hasta mañana-sonrio la pecosa mientras agitaba su mano a forma de despedida

-hasta mañana Candy y… gracias por todo- sonrio dulcemente la rubia de ojos color cielo

-la amistad no se agradece Susy, solo se siente, hasta mañana- la chica le sonrie

-hasta mañana Candy- despues de eso su nueva amiga sale de la habitación dejando sola a candy, quien cambia su sonrisa a una mirada triste- Terry… ¿Cómo estaras?- pregunto la pecosa con toda la tristeza de su alma- me haces tanta falta terry… eso de la arrogancia no es lo mio… esa es tu parte… Terry, mi otro pedazo de alma…- la chica se da cuenta de lo dicho y a su mente vienen las palabras de su nueva amiga _"segura que me estas hablando de tu hermano y no de tu novio"_- Dios… es verdad a veces me expreso de ti como si fueras mi novio y no mi hermano- en un movimiento inconciente la chica lleva sus fragiles dedos a sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos recordadndo el ultimo beso de despeida que se diera con su "hermano"- Terry… espero que seas feliz, solo espero que estes viendo ese mismo cielo… luna querida, dile que lo extraño, que lo amo y que deseo que sea feliz a lado de su madre…- sin mas la chica se cambia de ropa para irse a la cama- buenas noches terry…- ese fue el ultimopensamiento de la pecosa aquella noche

Un nuevo dia comenzaba, tres chicas caminaban alegremente por las partes boscosas de ese colegio, reian de las ocurrencias de Candy, se burlaban de los sonrojos de Patty y sonreian por la dulsura de susy, definitivamente eran muy buenas amigas, Patty era la conciencia del grupo, Susy era la elegancia y ternura, mientras que Candy era el valor y la alegria.

-perdon por la tardansa, ¿los hicimos esperar mucho?- pregunto la rubia lacia a sus tres "primos"

-no mucho, afortunadamente no somos ingleses de lo contrario nos sentiriamos ofendidos- dijo Stear con una sonrisa

-pues no todos los ingleses son puntuales… mira a Candy que se retraza para ir al almuerso- sonrio Susana

-¡oye!...- reclamo Candy con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-chicas, les presento a mis primos… el chico de cabello rubio castaño es mi primo Archibald, Archi, ellas son la condesa de Gerald, Candice Georgy

-un placer Archibald-sonrio la pecosa mientras el chico tomaba la mano de la señorita y la besaba galantemente

-un placer Condesa de Gerald- dijo coqueteando con la rubia

-oh por favor- se sonrojo la chica- solo llamame Candy, por favor Archibald

-lo are… si usted solo me llama Archie

- la chica de anteojos es Patty O´brien-presento la joven rubia mientras el rubio castaño repetia el protocolo con la castaña quien adquirio un color rojo profundo en su rostro

-el que esta a su lado es Alistear, su hermano mayor-dijo la chica presentando al joven de cabellos castaños

-un placer bellas damas- dijo caballerosamente el castaño hacioendo que paty se sonrojara mucho mas, ese chico en verdad era guapo a su gusto- Alistear Corwell para servirles… pero ustedes pueden llamarme Stear-declaro el castaño

-un placer- a candy le habia agradado bastante ese chico

-y por ultimo, mi primo Anthony- detrás del arbol salio un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color cielo con una sonrisa encantadora

-hola llorona- dijo el chico con una sonrisa al identificar a la chica que le robara el aliento desde que la vio llorando en aquel muelle de Southampton

-¡no puede ser!- se dijo mentalemente la chica- es el… es… ese chico… mi principe italiano- la chica tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

-no crei volverte a encontrar- dijo el rubio

-¿se conocen?- pregunto la Marlow sorprendida

-si, la primera vez que la vi fue en el puerto cuando llegamos a Inglaterra- declaro e rubio

-… "no es verdad, la primera vez nos vimos en la colina de Italia serca del claustro"-pensó la pecosa

-ya veo…- sonrío la rubia

-es un placer al fin conocer la identidad de tan hermosa dama- dijo el rubio haciendo uso de toda su galantería para con Candy- señorita O´braien, estoy en verdad agradecido con ambas por cuidar de mi querida prima- dijo con sinceridad el rubio

-asi es, Susy se convirtió en parte de nuestra familia desde el primer dia en que llgo a Lakewood, y saber que ustedes le brindan su amistad nos deja tranquilos- declaro el elegante

-Susy, siempre ah tenido a sus tres paladines para protegerla- dijo stear mirando a Patty- pero ahora ustedes tambien cuentan con nosotros para lo que necesiten- termino de decir con un encantador guiño

-gracias…- dijo Patty timidamente

-es un placer conocerlos chicos- dijo con su tipica alegria la pecosa- espero que podamos salir uno de los quintos domingos- declaro-seria lindo poder conocernos mas sin tener que ser vigilados por las religiosas

-sera todo un placer- dijo el rubio con una sonris que hizo sonrojar a la rubia de ojos verdes, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Susana

-chicas… lamento tener que interrumpirlas, pero la clase empieza en 10 minutos y a penas tenemos tiempo de llegar al aula

-nosotros tambien debemos retirarnos- dijo Stear- señoritas fue un placer conocerlas, esperamos que estas reuniones puedan hacerse mas seguido

-sera un placer, Stear, Archie, Anthony, hasta pronto- las tres chicas se despiden y emprenden una carrera para llegar a su salon

-…- el rubio de ojos azules se habia quedado prendado de la pecosa

-eh… Anthony, sera mejor que cierres la boca o se te puede meter una mosca- se burlo Stear de su primo

-es presiosa- dijo el chico aun metido en su mundo

-creo que alguien se flecho a primera vista de una gatita- dijo el rubio castaño con una sonrisa burlona

-¿gatita?- dijo el rubio con asombro

-si, gatita, no te distecuenta, tiene ojos como de gato- sonrio el castaño claro

-gatita… a mi mas bien… me parecio una hermosa rosa- dijo el chico suspirando

-fiuu- silvo stear- hermano creo que te hemos perdido- dijo el castaño burlon

-a callar que me di cuenta como mirabas a la chica de anteojos- declaro Archi haciendo que el inventor se pusiera rojo

-estas loco- dijo el inventor en su defenza

-si… supongo que te sonrojas por nada- se burlo Anthony

-saben que… mejor vámonos a clase- sin mas los tres chicos se alejan

mientras que las chicas, por primera vez candy iba muy callada, metida en sus pensamientos, cosa que Susana noto

-puedo ayudarte con el- dijo picara la rubia de ojos azules

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida la pecosa

-con Anthony… te gusto- aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-¡¿pero que cosas dices Susana?!- se sonrojo todavía mas la pecosa

-jajajaja, creo que tu tambien le gustaste- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿de verdad lo crees?- dijo entusiasmada la rubia de ojos verdes

-jajajaja, cuanto interés- se rio nuevamente Susana

-¡SUSY!- dijo como reclamo la pecosa

-te ayudare… pero deberemos tener cuidado con Elisa- dijo la rubia de ojos color cielo poniendose seria

-y ¿eso por que?- pregunto la morena que se metia en la conversación

-por que …Anthony es su preferido, ella lo ha perseguido desde siempre

-de Elisa…- dijo candy mordiendose el labio inferior- bueno… algo bueno tenia que tener esa elisa- penso, despues de eso el trayecto a las aulas fue en silencio…

XP Continuara….


	4. Una triste realidad y un regreso diferen

_**Una triste realidad y un regreso diferente**_

La chica estaba en su colina favorita, miraba el cielo azul con un dejo de tristeza, había pasado una semana mas en ese colegio, ahora contaba con dos buenas amigas y tres galantes caballeros que la protegerían de todo… en especial de ese primo suyo que era tan desagradable, tenia que ser un Leagan

-Terry… una semana mas y no tengo ni una sola noticia tuya-suspiro la pecosa con tristeza-debo esperar dos semanas mas para escribirte a la dirección de tu madre, debo ser cuidadosa si no quiero que Papá descubra que estas con ella…Terry…

-¿su príncipe azul acaso?- se dejo escuchar la voz grave de un chico a su espalda

-¡Anthony!- se sonrojo la pecosa, sin embargo el tono de voz de Anthony no paso desapercibido- no te escuche llegar

-estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos… con "ese Terry"- dijo el chico con los celos marcados en sus palabras- ¿le amas?- pregunto

-con toda mi alma- contesto la chica pues disfrutaba que el rubio se pusiera así por ella, ahora estaba segura, no le era indiferente al joven Corwell

-…- el chico solo apretó los puños, los celos eran incontenibles, pero el dolor lo era más

-como no amar a mi hermano- sonrió con dulzura para después aguantar una carcajada al ver cuan desencajado estaba el rubio

-¿su hermano?- dijo sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo

-así es… el es un año mayor que tu… sabes, se parecen ligeramente, tienen un pequeño aire… pero a la vez son tan diferentes, tu tienes una mirada limpia, alegre, el tiene una mirada triste dolida, pero muy amable… lo extraño mucho

-¿Dónde esta ahora?- pregunto el rubio al palpar la inmensa tristeza de la rubia

-no lo se- mintió la pecosa, no podía confíale a el lo de su hermano, ya había confiado en Susana, no podía andar divulgándolo- se fue de casa sin decir a donde- suspiro la pecosa- ya son tres semanas desde que se fue… lo extraño mucho, hace poco nos habíamos vuelto a ver, yo estaba en Italia sabes?, en un colegio para señoritas, pero al terminar mi preparación me trajeron aquí, pensé que estudiaría con mi hermano, pero el tenia otros planes

-es un hermano muy mal agradecido- dijo molesto el rubio sin entender por que- tu aquí sufriendo por el ni un telegrama o una carta, es un desconsiderado

-no te permito hables así de el, ni siquiera lo conoces- gritó molesta la chica poniéndose de pie

-cálmate, solo digo la verdad y no puedes negarlo, es muy desconsiderado al preocuparte así y a tus padres

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi familia?- por primera vez la chica se mostraba molesta, si había algo que no soportaba es que alguien se metiera con su hermano-no hables sin saber como pasaron las cosas

-tranquilízate no era mi intención hacerte enojar- dijo el chico algo sorprendido ante la actitud de la rubia, si que quería a su hermano para defenderlo de esa manera

-Pues lo hiciste… con permiso tengo que irme a clases- la joven rubia se levanta molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgar a su hermano?

-no, espera Candy, no quiero que te vallas molesta, discúlpame- dijo el chico mientras a sujetaba por el brazo

-esta bien… suéltame por favor tengo que irme a clases

-no hasta que me perdones sinceramente- dijo el chico dispuesto a no soltar a la jovencita

-¡Candy!... ¡Candy!- grito una chica de ojos color chocolate

-¿Dónde estas Candy?, la hermana Gray te esta buscando y se oye molesta- dijo otra chica de cabellera rubia

-¿y ahora que hice?- se dijo la chica-¿podrías soltarme?, tengo que ir de inmediato, no quiero que la hermana me rete por no llegar cuando me llama

-si pero… prométeme que hablaremos después- pidió el chico

-… esta bien- dijo la rubia mientras su amigo soltaba su brazo y ella emprendía la carrera-¡aquí estoy chicas!... ¿no saben que hice esta vez?- pregunto la rubia sacando su lengua

-tus padres están con ella- contesto la castaña

-¡mis padres!... dios… ya deben saber lo de Terry- dijo la chica tragando en seco- ahora si no me salvo de una buena reprimenda… abuelita Georgy… protégeme- dicho esto la chica emprendió la carrera hacia la oficina de la rectora

-¿Qué crees que quiso decir?- pregunto la señorita o´braien

-no lo se… pero tengo una ligera sospecha- contesto Susana imaginando que la retarían por lo que le había contado de su hermano

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Rectora…

-¡¿como es posible que no se me diera aviso?!- reclamo el duque mientras golpeaba el mostrador

-cálmese por favor Duque… como Terry no llego aquí en el inicio de clases y… su hermana no comento nada- dijo la mujer asustada por el comportamiento del duque

-¿Qué clase de escuela es esta?, ¡¿de que sirven las donaciones si el nivel es nefasto?!

-se...señor duque- la religiosa estaba realmente asustada, sabia que gran parte de la manutención de el colegio dependía del Duque de Grandchester, mientras pensaba lo que le diría fue interrumpida por el llamado de la puerta- a… adelante- se escucho

-¿me mando a llamar… madre superiora?- lo primero en asomarse fueron los dorados bucles de la rubia quien entraba con temor a aquella oficina

-acérquese señorita Candice- llamo la madre

-ho…ho… hola papi- dijo la rubia nerviosa, no sabia como iba a enfrentar a su padre

-mocosa idiota- se escucho el grito enfurecido de "su madre para después escuchar una sonora bofetada"-¿Cómo se te ah ocurrido encubrir al vago de tu hermano en su escape?- le reclamo molesta

-Duquesa por favor- dijo la superiora sorprendida, si bien ella estaba de acuerdo con la formación estricta, estaba completamente en contra del maltrato físico

- Ma…mamá, déjame que te…- una nueva bofetada se escucho esta vez con tanta fuerza que tiro a Candy al suelo

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?… ¿que de nada te ha servido la dura educación que te hemos dado?

-¡Basta Clarisse!- grito el Duque

-habla ya mocosa idiota- le grito la duquesa mientras candy lloraba aun en el suelo- no… no se de que hablas- dijo haciendo acopio de todo su valor

-¿Qué no sabes?... ¿Qué no sabes?, a ver si a punta de golpes recuerdas de lo que hablo- la mujer levanto con fuerza a candice y levanto la mano para estrellar una nueva bofetada, la rubia cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe, mas este jamás llego

-no se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo encima…- se escucho una grave voz que hizo que a la pecosa le regresara el alma al cuerpo… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí?

-¡Terrence!- se escucho el grito de la Madre superiora, ahí en la oficina estaba ese joven rebelde que le había sacado tantas canas en los últimos años

-¡Terry!- se dejo escuchar la dulce voz de la jovencita de ojos verdes, la entrada de su hermano era toda una visión, el uniforme de la escuela lo portaba de manera desordenada, , no llevaba el saco, el moño estaba deshecho y su blanca camisa desabotonada hasta el tercer botón de su pecho dándole un aire varonil y seductor, ahí estaba el , con toda su gallardía, erguido, lleno de coraje, su rebelde cabello cubría uno de sus hermosos ojos mientras que el otro mostraba una furia incontenible y sus facciones eran terribles, si querías hacer enfadar hasta los huesos a Terrence Granchester, la forma mas fácil de hacerlo era maltratar a su hermana, claro tendrías que atenerte a las consecuencias después

-ni se le ocurra volver a ponerle un solo dedo encima o le juro que me olvidare de mis modales- la voz de Terry se escuchaba extraña, la gravedad de su voz era en un intento sobe humano de contenerse para no arremeter contra esa bruja

-suéltame maldito bastardo, me estas lastimando- bujo la horrible mujer a lo que el chico lo hizo

-¡Terrence!- se escucho el grito de su padre -¿Dónde demonios habías estado?- reclamo el Duque

-por ahí- respondió como como siempre retando la autoridad de su padre

-¿por ahí?... ¡¿por ahí?! tres semanas y tu estabas ¡¿por ahí?!

-si… por ahí- se burlo el joven conde

-eres un…- el hombre estaba fúrico por la desfachatez y la frescura de su hijo mayor, estaba dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo para quitarle esa sonrisa cínica de sus labios

-¡Papá no!- le detuvo la pequeña rubia

-¡tu no me hables!- grito furioso el Duque- podría esperarlo de Terrence… pero de ti Candice… que decepción- dijo el duque mirando a su hija

-Papá…- dijo la rubia con los ojos cristalinos, su padre no la llamaba así jamás, siempre era su pequeña Candy o su dulce Georgy, jamás la llamaba por su primer nombre completo, eso le había dolido más que las bofetadas de su madre

-Ella no sabia nada de mi desaparición- defendió el castaño

-Terry- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-¿Cómo iba a saber si en esta maldita cárcel no nos permiten acercarnos a las chicas?, era imposible que ella supiera

-eso es una mentira- dijo la Duquesa- esta mocosa debió verte en las misas dominicales

-¿Cómo?- se burlo el castaño- si yo nunca voy a misa… ¿no es así hermana Gray?- se descaro aun mas

-santo Dios- se santiguo la mujer

-cuando Candy se vino al colegio y me hice el enfermo, así que mientras mi dulce y responsable hermanita venia a estudiar y a poner en alto el nombre de los Grandchester, yo me encargaba de enlodarlo en las tabernas y tugurios mas bajos de la ciudad- se burlo de medio lado

-¡Richard!, ¡esto es una desfachatez!, ¿permitirás que se comporte de esta manera?

-hermana Gray, podría dejarme a solas con mi hijo- el Duque estaba furioso

-madame, por favor acompáñeme a la sala de visitas- dijo la mujer de hábitos

-esta bien- dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación

-Candice… regresa a tus labores- dijo la mujer mientras Candy tenia una mirada de miedo y desconcierto

-si… si…- dijo Candy mientras miraba a su hermano y comenzando a caminar, al pasar a su lado Terry le susurro- espérame en la colina- sin mas la chica salio de aquella oficina, con un mar de emociones en su cabeza, se dirigió hacia su salón, sabia que seria imposible concentrarse en su clase

-escúchame bien mocosa ingrata- su madre la tomaba por el brazo- si descubro que ayudaste o encubriste a ese mal nacido, te juro que te vas a enterar de quien soy- sin mas la mujer se fue al cuarto de visitas

-Terry… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué volviste?- se preguntaba la pecosa mientras caminaba a su clase

-¡Candy!- se dejo escuchar la preocupada voz de su amiga de anteojos-¿Qué paso?, ¿te retaron por algo?

-¿Cómo?- la chica estaba como en otro mundo- oh si… una travesura que hice antes de partir hacia el colegio, mis padres recién regresaron y se dieron cuenta- saco la lengua la chica

-muy bien señoritas tomen asiento y guarden silencio- dijo la monja al entrar a el salón

-psss… Candy… Candy…- llamo la rubia de ojos azules con voz baja

-¿Qué pasa Su?- pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes

-¿te retaron por lo de tu hermano?- pregunto la chica

-si… pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa-dijo la pecosa aun intrigada por el regreso de su hermano

-hermana cleotilde- dijo otra religiosa interrumpiendo la clase

-dígame hermana Margaret- dijo la religiosa deteniendo su clase

-la madre superiora nos convoco a todas, nos necesita en su despacho en veinte minuto- dijo la mujer

-comprendo… señoritas, regresen a sus habitaciones, para mañana quiero que estudien de la pagina treinta y nueve a la pagina cincuenta y cuatro, pueden retirarse- sin mas la religiosa salio de el aula

-ahora si cuéntame Candy- dijo Susana intrigada

-perdóname Su, pero no me puedo quedar a contarte, te platico hoy en la noche antes de la onda nocturna, ahora debo irme- sin mas la chica salio disparada a la colina donde se encontraría con su hermano

-¿Qué crees que le suceda?- pregunto Patty

-no lo se, pero ya nos enteraremos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- vamos a mi habitación y estudiemos juntas la lecciones Patty

-si- sonrió la castaña

Mientras tanto la rubia de ojos verdes corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la colina que se había convertido en su lugar favorito al igual que su hermano, su corazón latía desbocado, por la carera, por la emoción de tener de nuevo a su hermano y por la preocupación de que había sucedido y que le diría su padre, al fin llego a la colina y su mirada era desanimada, su hermano aun no llegaba, seguramente estaría teniendo un feo enfrentamiento con su padre

-no debí dejarlo solo… debí quedarme- susurro la pecosa

-de todos modos te hubiera corrido pecas- la voz de su hermano se dejo escuchar tras ella

-¡Terry!- dijo ella corriendo hasta alcanzar a su hermano en un posesivo abrazo que el castaño recibió con gusto-te extrañe tanto

-yo también pecas- dijo el apretando mas a su hermana mientras recargaba su mentón en la esponjosa cabeza de su hermana cubierta por rizos dorados- y no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- dijo separándose de ella mientras sus ojos se encontraban

-Terry- dijo ella besando en los labios a su hermano, el con todo el dolor que había traído desde America recibía esos dulces labios con agrado como un bálsamo para su dolorido corazón, disfrutaba besar los suaves labios de "su hermana" y ella se dejaba guiar-"Terry… que linda calidez envuelve mi corazón cuando estoy contigo"- pensaba la pecosa mientras poco a poco el beso cedía-¿Terry que paso?- pregunto al separarse de el

-no me preguntes… solo abrázame Georgy- dijo el chico abrazando a la rubia mientras temblaba

-Terry…- se sorprendió la pecosa- ya… cálmate hermanito, cálmate… ya estas aquí… conmigo, estamos juntos, no importa lo que paso… olvídalo, no volveré a dejarte solo-lo abrazo con mas amor y ternura-¿papa te reprendió muy fuerte?- pegunto la chica mirándolo a os ojos

-no mas de lo que esa bruja a ti- dijo acariciando sus mejillas golpeadas- ¿te lastimo?- pregunto con dulzura

-estoy bien- contesto con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-¿Por qué nos tocaron unas hienas por madres?- pregunto el aristócrata

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la pecosa

-ven… vamos a sentarnos- dijo tomando la mano de la chica para sentarse bajo la sombra del gran árbol

-Terry…- dijo la chica mirando la enorme tristeza en su rostro

-ella… me rechazo- dijo el chico con tristeza

-¿Qué hizo que?- dijo la chica sorprendida

-fui a buscarla al teatro donde trabaja… no quiso recibirme… soborne a uno de los trabajadores para que me diera su dirección, al llegar allí primero me recibió… me abrazo diez segundos… y después me hecho diciendo que no podía quedarme con ella, que regresara a Inglaterra, que yo era hijo de los Grandchester, que no la buscara… Salí de ahí lo mas pronto posible… fui un imbésil… no debí hacer semejante viaje… ¿para que?- el chico intentaba contener sus lagrimas

-ven aquí- dijo la chica abriendo sus brazos para consolar a su hermano-no llores… cálmate, me tienes a mi… para siempre- dijo la rubia acariciando la castaña cabellera de su hermano

-Candy… ¿te das cuenta?, soy un hijo no deseado, yo no debí nacer

-no vuelvas a decir eso ¿entendiste?- dijo molesta- tu… tu naciste para mi- dijo la chica haciendo que el corazón de el castaño se encogiera- naciste para estar a mi lado, para ser mi hermano que me protege y yo nací para ti, para darte cariño y protección, para cuidar tu corazón Terry, yo estoy agradecida con tu madre, por que tiene un hijo maravilloso- dijo abrazándolo con ternura

-gracias… mi Candy- el corazón del castaño estaba desbocado, esas palabras lo habían llenado de esperanza

-ahora a olvidar las cosas feas… a parir de hoy es un nuevo comienzo Terry… sabes este lugar no es tan malo, ya hice algunos amigos- sonrió la chica

-¿tu?, ¿la señorita popularidad?- dijo sarcástico el castaño

-Terry… tú también deberías ser un poco más social

-no gracias… no me interesa entablar relaciones amistosas con los hijos de nobles de este colegio

-pero ellos no son malos, te van a caer muy bien, son muy agradables, Patty, Susy, Stear, Archie y…. Y Anthony- dijo coloreándose un poco cosa que no paso desapercibido para el castaño

-¿Anthony?... ¿Cómo es que tienes contacto con chicos?- pregunto sintiendo que algo en su estomago se revolvía

-oh, ellos son primos de Susy, los conocí por ella- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- la defendí de Elisa Leagan y ellos estaban agradecidos, me dijeron que podía contar con ellos para todo que ellos me cuidarían y lo han logrado

-¿Elisa?... ¿como que han logrado protegerte?, ¿de que?- pregunto alterado

-de Neal Leagan- dijo con una sonrisa- los hermanos pesadilla- bufo la rubia- ella es una odiosa petulante que molesta a cada momento a Susy, llamándola huérfana, corriente, poca cosa, recogida, arrimada… es una odiosa… mientras que su hermanito es un odioso cobarde que no puede hacer nada solo- dijo la rubia con el seño fruncido

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el castaño sintiendo que su sangre empezaba a hervir

-el muy cretino intento besarme la semana pasada, dijo que yo le gustaba y como le rechace intento forzarme con ayuda de sus amigos

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!- grito furioso el castaño mientras se ponía de pie

-espera Terry, por favor, cálmate, ya Anthony y sus primos lo pusieron en su lugar- intento calmarle la pecosa

-¡eso no basta!- dijo el castaño- yo debí estar aquí para partirle la cara, pero no es tarde aun, ese hijo de perra se va a enterar que nadie se mete con una grandchester, y menos con mi hermana y mayor tesoro- sin mas el joven sale disparado como una flecha

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry espera!- dijo la rubia asustada- santo dios yo y mi bocota…- dijo comenzando a correr esperando alcanzar a su hermano…

X3 continuara

XD contestando, tarde pero segura jijiji

Rianne Blanck: ya puse algunos capítulos más y las cosa se están poniendo color hormiga a que si, ahora la pecas va a tener a su "hermano" y a su "príncipe" en el mismo colegio XD ¿Qué crees que pase?

Cami Love: XD tan leche con pan… mmm ya se me antojo XD pero que la leche sea de chocolate yomi!, pues las cosas se van a poner algo tensas, este fue el primer capitulo como que la primicia, ¿Qué pasara ahora que Terry conviva con Anthony y se de cuenta que su interés va mas allá de una amistad con su hermanita?

Karen: jajaja lindo si pero va a estar lleno de intrigas, pobre Terry va a tener que lidiar bastante con su ya de por si lastimado y confundido corazón XD

Elhyzha: disculpa la tardanza XD intentare actualizarme pronto, si yo me declaro terrytana de corazón, pero debo reconocer que me encanta hacer sufrir a Terry, tal vez es mi forma indirecta de desquitarme por dejar ir a la pecosa esa noche de invierno, pero bueno, cuídate seguimos en contacto

Myrslayer: pobre Terry a que si, pero no te preocupes que las sensaciones de la pecosa también comenzaran a alterarse y confundirse XD no te puedes perder el próximo capitulo.

Mariana Way: jajajaja así es como podrás darte cuenta Susy y Candy son amigas, no se me dio por intentar rescatar a la gusana, digo a Susana XD pero a ver que pasa por que debo decir que a mi también me cae muy mal como a la mayoría de las Terrytanas, y tienes razón, pobre conde Drácula que feo emparejamiento le hice XD

Juanis: las cosas se están poniendo buenas, buenas a que siii XD y lo que falta!, poco a poco veras como se van desarrollando la historia y como se hilan los destinos XD ya me emocioné T.T lastima que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero bueno a ver que te parece la historia mas adelante

Ronie de Andrew: hola, si a mi también me gustan las historias de mi amiwa pero es muy mala siempre se atrasa con las continuaciones XD y su deseo de romper el record de escribir mas fanfics de Candy Candy al mismo tiempo no le ayuda… si mal no recuerdo tiene… cuatro o cinco fics en proceso, mas la loca ya empezó con tres fan fic mas para el próximo abril oops no debí decir eso XD también te tiene preparada una sorpresa XD ne ne no debí decir eso pero no pude evitarlo jajajaja me va a comer, bueno te dejo cuídate

Ahora si ya conteste, a todas mil gracias por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo a leer esta historia que espero les siga gustando.


	5. La realidad de unos sentimientos diferen

_**LA REALIDAD DE UNOS SENTIMIENTOS DIFERENTES**_

Su ira era incontenible, no podía esperar para toparse con ese imbésil que intento propasarse con su hermanita, aquel que intentara tocarla sufriría la mas cruel de las muertes.

-¡Leagan!- grito el castaño al llegar al área de los hombres- ¡tu!, dime, ¿Quién es Leagan?- dijo tomando a un chico por la chaqueta

-es…es… es… el americano… de piel bronceada… esta… esta por allá- dijo mostrando con temor al chico de orbes marrones- Terrence… ca…calma…. cálmate- intentó en vano el joven

-apártate de mi camino- no era consiente, la ira corría por sus venas, de inmediato escucho el sonido de una voz americana y coincidía con la descripción, un moreno americano-¿eres tu Leagan?- dijo con un tono de voz seco, osco y lleno de ira contenida

-si, soy yo- desafortunadamente para el heredero de los Leagan no capto ese timbre amenazante en la voz del hijo del mas alto noble ingles, apenas había dado la afirmación, un fuerte puño se estampo en su rostro-¡¿Qué demonios?!- el chico ya se encontraba en el suelo con la nariz rota y sangrante

-te gusta propasarte con las damas ¿no?, bien estúpido americano, te enseñare que con los Grandchester nadie se mete, y mucho menos con mi pequeña hermana-Terry estaba fuera de si, de solo pensar que ese estúpido americano pudo haber tocado su hermana le hervía la sangre, lo acabaría, le dejaría bien claro que con ella nadie se mete, lo mataría, lo levanto del suelo y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, estaba enceguecido por la ira

-Detente Terry, lo vas a matar- se escuchaba la voz de sus compañeros de años pasados mas ninguno se atrevía a detenerlo

-¿no es ese Neal?- se escucho la voz del elegante Corwell

-si, es el… ¡y le están dando una paliza!, debemos ayudarlo- dijo el inventor

-¿realmente crees que se merezca nuestra ayuda?- dijo el rubio de orbes azules a sus hermanos sonriendo- creo que se merece un escarmiento

-vamos Anthony, es nuestra familia queramos o no – dijo algo preocupado el mayor de los hermanos

-bueno, bueno, vamos a detenerlo entonces- dijo levantando los hombros con resignación mientras se acercaban a la batalla

-¡¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar la boca?!- decía Candy mientras corría a toda velocidad para detener a su hermano

-¿Candy?... ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo Susana al encontrar a su amiga tan apresurada corriendo por el bosque en dirección a el sector varonil

-¡ay Susy!... ¡mi hermano, mi hermano!- decía asustada mientras se detenía un poco para recuperar el aliento

-¿lo regañaron por haberse ido?- pregunto la joven de ojos celeste

-¡no!, bueno si pero a parte, dios solo a mi se me ocurre, ¡va a matarlo!

-Por Dios, Candy, me asustas, cálmate y ¿quien va a matar a quien?- intento calmarla su amiga

-estaba platicando con el en la colina, se me ocurrió decirle que tu primo Neal intento besarme a la fuerza, ¡ay Susy!, Terry es demasiado arrebatado y violento cuando intentan lastimarme, se fue hecho una furia dispuesto a matar a tu primo, debemos detenerlo- dijo mas angustiada la rubia de orbes verdes mientras que la lacia de ojos azules se llevaba las manos a la boca con una expresión de horror, para después las dos salir corriendo en dirección a la sección varonil del colegio

- ya vasta, déjalo, déjalo- gritaba Archie al intentar controlar al conde

-¡suéltame imbésil voy a matar a ese estúpido!- rugía con fiereza el joven castaño

-basta por favor, mira como lo has dejado- ayudaba Stear a contener al castaño

-¡no esta muerto aun!- gritaba con fiereza el chico de orbes color mar

-suficiente, ya esta bastante mal trecho, no voy a permitir que sigas golpeándolo- dijo Anthony mientras ayudaba a su primo a ponerse de pie, pese a lo mal que se llevaran eran familia y no podía permitir que lo lastimaran mas por mucho que se lo mereciera

-¡suéltenme!- dijo haciendo uso de toda su ira para empujar a Archie y Stear- y tu güerito será mejor que no te interpongas o te ira igual que a ese mal nacido

-entonces que así sea- por alguna razón el castaño no le caía ni tantito bien el rubio y para el Corwell cultivador de Rosas era reciproco

-te vas a arrepentir- el chico estaba a punto de acometer contra el rubio Corwell cuando unos frágiles brazos lo rodearon por la cintura deteniéndolo

-por favor… basta, no sigas haciendo esto… detente…- la voz femenina y entrecortada de la chica se escuchaba a su espalda-no quiero que te castiguen por algo tan tonto, detente, hazlo por este amor que nos tenemos- dijo la chica haciendo que el joven castaño se detuviera en seco y toda su ira se esfumara ante sus palabras

-Candy- dijo deteniéndose y girarse para verla

-no hagas esto, por favor- su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y el castaño sentía que su corazón se encogía- te dije que ya se había solucionado, que era una tontería, no tienes por que hacer esto… vámonos, por favor, vámonos- decía con suplica la rubia de orbes verdes

-¡Candy!- exclamaron los tres Corwell al ver aquella escena, sorprendidos miraban el como tan solo con la voz de la rubia lograba controlar a esa fiera que había logrado lanzar lejos a dos de los tres hermanos

-vámonos, vámonos- exclamaba aun con lagrimas en los ojos la pequeña pecosa

-no llores Candy- decía el castaño enjuagando las lagrimas de la chica con ternura- sabes que no soporto verte llorar pecas- dijo secando las lagrimas de su hermana

-entonces déjalo en paz, no tiene caso que hagas esto, ya le habían dado un escarmiento, por favor vámonos

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- se dejo escuchar la voz de la Hermana Grey que había sido informada de los disturbios

-¡Hermana Gray!- dijeron sorprendidos los tres Corwell sabían que eso sería algo feo, después de cómo habían dejado a su primo era seguro que el castaño sería expulsado del Colegio

-¡Dios mío!... señor Leagan, ¿Qué le sucedió?- dijo la religiosa al ver tan mal trecho a su alumno

-ese salvaje de allá… me ataco sin razón alguna- dijo el moreno con furia

-¡¿usted?!- dijo la religiosa descomponiendo su cara al ver al castaño abrazando a su hermana de manera sobre protectora

-¿nada?... ¡¿por nada?!, ¡¿te parce poco haber intentado propasarte con Candy?!- la ira regresaba al castaño pero los brazos de su hermana lo detienen nuevamente

-basta, por favor- le detenía

-quiero ver a los dos en mi oficina… ustedes lleven al Señor Leagan a la enfermería y después va a mi oficina también… ahora todos retírense a sus labores…

-Candy…- dijo la rubia lacia tras la pareja que se mantenía abrazada

-descuida Susy, estaremos bien- dijo la chica mientras su hermano volteaba a ver a quien le hablaba su pequeña hermana

- …- la rubia de orbes azules había oído que su amiga hablaba, pero dejo de escucharla en el momento que esos ojos azules como el mar se habían topado con los de ella, sintió como su respiración se paralizaba, era tan arrebatadora esa mirada, tan profunda y tan fuerte, su embelezo solo aumento mas cuando el chico esbozo una calida sonrisa

-tu debes ser la amiga de Candy… lamento que tuvieras que presenciar esto- dijo con una mueca apenada el joven conde que solo hizo que la rubia de ojos azules se perdiera aun mas en ese torrencial mar de su mirada.

-lo mejor será que regreses a clases con ella Candy, yo me encargo de la hermana Gray- dijo el chico soltándose del agarre de la rubia de bucles indomables

-pero Terry, no puedo dejarte solo… además también me llamo a mi- dijo con angustia mientras su hermano esbozaba una sonrisa

-Estaré bien pecas… no te preocupes- dijo el castaño acariciando la mejilla de la pecosa mientras se acercaba para besar la frente de su hermana- nos vemos mañana en la colina… eso si Nome refunden en mi habitación un mes entero por desfigurar la cara de ese tipo

-desfigurado ya es- dijo la rubia de ojos azules que inmediatamente se sonroja al darse cuenta de que había hablado de mas

-jajajaja- rió de buena gana el castaño ante la ocurrencia de la dama de ojos azules- en eso tiene razón bella dama, quizás con esa golpiza lo ayudara entonces, lamento haberle conocido en estas condiciones tan desagradables- dijo tomando la mano de la rubia para posar un galante beso en el dorso de la misma- espero que no tenga una visión equivocada de mi, hermosa joven- dijo guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que la Marlow se sonrojara y Candy sintiera un aguijonazo en el pecho

-¡vámonos Su!- dijo seria la rubia de ojos verdes

-¿eh?... si… de corazón espero que no le castiguen, la verdad es que Neal se lo merece… con permiso joven Grandchester fue un placer conocerle- sonrió dulcemente

-solo llámame Terry- sonrió el castaño

-¡Terrence!- se escucho el grito de la hermana Grey- ¡te quiero en mi oficina ahora!

-vieja idiota- mascullo Terry mientras daba la espalda a las dos chicas y caminaba de mala gana

-…- la rubia de ojos azules miraba embelezada al chico de cabellera castaña mientras se alejaba, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Candy

-olvídalo- dijo la pecosa sacando a su amiga de su ensueño

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la rubia lacia con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Terry no es de tu tipo, mi hermano es bastante frío- decía seria

-pero si… si se porto tan dulce

-solo por que sabe que eres mi amiga-dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-es muy apuesto tu hermano…- sonreía la rubia de ojos azules

-pues si… además de muy inteligente y caballeroso, pero jamás le eh conocido una novia-dijo la pecosa con marcados celos en su voz

-cielos, veo que serias una cuñada muy celosa, hasta parece que defiendes al chico que te gusta jajaja- se rió la rubia al notar "los celos de hermana" de su amiga

-¿Qué?... estas loca yo no soy celosa- dijo haciendo un puchero y regresando a su acostumbrada jovialidad

-espero que me presentes como es debido con el

-mmmm- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Candy

Mientras tanto con los hermanos Corwell

-¿vieron eso?- pregunto Anthony con los puños apretados

-si… ese tipo es un salvaje, mira que ni Stear ni yo pudimos detenerlo juntos

-no me refiero a eso… sino la forma en que el y Candy… ¡maldición!

-tranquilízate Anthony, puede ser que solo sea su amigo- dijo el mas elegante de los hermanos

-"detente por el amor que nos tenemos" eso fue lo que dijo Candy, eso no se le dice a un amigo- declaró aun mas celoso

-Candy jamás ah mencionado tener novio o prometido- reflexiono el inventor

-¡por que es una señorita decente!... demonios… ¿será su prometido?- pregunto molesto

-no lo se… pero se veían muy unidos, esas demostraciones de cariño….- dijo el elegante hasta que su hermano mayor le dio un codazo para que se callara al ver el estado de animo de Anthony

-tranquilízate Anthony, ¿por que no le preguntas a Susana?, ella es la mejor amiga de Candy, algo debe saber- sugirió el joven de anteojos

-tienes razón… esperare a su hora de descanso para ir a buscar a Susy- dijo el chico esperando encontrar una pronta respuesta

La noche hacia su aparición y una joven rubia de cabellos ensortijados no dejaba de preocuparse por aquel que creía su hermano

-Terry… ¿te abran castigado?... si al menos supiera cual es tu cuarto yo podría…- decía mientras se asomaba por el balcón de su habitación hasta que un suave toquido interrumpió su pensamiento-adelante- contesto y al momento apareció una joven de orbes color cielo

-hola Candy…- asomo su cabeza

-Susy, pasa, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa

- pasa que te tengo que contar algo graciosísimo- rió la chica de cabellos rubios

-¿el que?- pregunto ella

-me encontré con Anthony en la biblioteca y me pregunto "sobre tu pretendiente"- sonrió la chica de ojos azules

-¿mi pretendiente?- la chica de ojos esmeralda puso una cara de sorpresa

-¿Quién era ese tipejo el que golpeo a Neal con tanto fervor como si tuviera algún derecho sobre Candy?- dijo Susana arremedando la voz de su primo

-¡Terry!- callo en cuenta la pequeña pecosa

-jajaja si, estaba muy celoso Candy, creo que en verdad le interesas a Anthony, debiste ver su cara de alivio cuando supo que era tu hermano

-¿de verdad?, ¿de verdad Anthony se puso celoso?- pregunto entusiasmada

-si, mucho- sonrió la chica de orbes cielo-también me comento que el cuarto de tu hermano esta a lado de la de el

-¿de verdad?- pregunto la pecosa con un brillo en los ojos

-si- contesto la rubia de ojos azules

-gracias por la información Susy- dijo la chica mientras se agachaba a sacar algo debajo de su cama

-¿Qué haces Candy?- pregunto intrigada al ver como la chica sacaba una soga con un pequeño tronco atorado en una de las extremidades

-voy a preguntarle a mi hermano como esta y que le dijo la superiora

-¿Qué?... candy no me digas que… ¡no pensaras!…

-nos vemos mas tarde- dijo la chica arrojando un lazo hacia uno de los árboles para después balancearse entre ellos hasta legar a la habitación de su hermano

-dios mío… candy si te atrapan estarás en graves problemas- sin embargo la chica no se alejo de la habitación de la pecosa esperándola para que no la descubran, y para saber que había pasado con ese hermoso chico de cabellera castaña

-Terry… Terry… ábreme Terry- susurro la pecosa al estar en el balcón de su hermano

-¿candy?- se pregunto el castaño poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para abrir su balcón-¡Candy, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- pregunto sorprendido y preocupado

-estaba preocupada por ti… ¿Qué te dijo la hermana Grey?- pregunto la pecosa

-nada, ya sabes, somos hijos del Duque el mayor beneficiario de este honorable instituto… ¿que iban a decirme?

-¡oh Terry!- dijo la chica abrazándolo- tuve tanto miedo de que te expulsaran… Terry, mi Terry, ahora que estas aquí… me siento bien, me siento en casa, mí querido Terry- dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano

-cálmate mi niña hermosa… esta bien, estamos juntos y ya nadie va a separarnos

-Terry…- la chica levanto la mirada haciendo que se encontraran esmeraldas y zafiros

-creo que no abría sobrevivido sin ti en América…-dijo acariciando sus suaves rizos- mientras iba para allá… estaba pensando en como secuestrarte… Candy, eres lomas importante que tengo en la vida… lo único que tengo

-no digas eso- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- esta también Papá

-para el soy una vergüenza- exclamó con amargura el castaño

-no digas eso, no me gusta que te lastimes así

-ven- dijo aproximándola mas hacia el- no sabes como temí que me rechazaras en cuanto supieras que nos somos hijos de la misma madre

-tonto… yo siempre te voy a querer, gracias por confiarme ese secreto la noche que regrese, después de la fiesta de presentación

-tuve mucho miedo de perder tu cariño, es el único afecto sincero que tengo Candy

-bobo… deja de pensar en eso, te quiero y mucho, seas mi hermano- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha- mi medio hermano- esta vez estampo un beso en su mejilla izquierda- te amaría aunque no fueras mi hermano- lo miro con ternura mientras el joven castaño sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, sin poder contenerse el chico abraza por la cintura a su hermana robándole un beso en los labios, tenia la necesidad de acariciarlos, deseaba introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y saborear las mieles de aquella rubia, cuando se dio cuenta de sus deseos se separo de inmediato

-Candy… es tarde, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación- dijo dándole la espalda

-¿Cómo?... si… tienes razón- dijo ella sonrojada, por alguna razón ese beso había sido extraño, tenia la respiración agitada y se sentía ansiosa, pero ¿de que?

-sueña conmigo hermanito- dijo la chica mientras se encaminaba al balcón

-vete con cuidado… ¡Tarzán pecoso!- se burlo su hermano

-¡Terry!- le reprendió ella molesta

-jajaja, vete antes de que te descubran las hermanas- le sonrió

-descansa… te amo- tras esas palabras la joven rubia se va

-yo también candy… yo también te amo con todo mi ser… y me asusta- dijo seriamente el chico de orbes color zafiro

-¡Candy!, gracias al cielo- dijo la rubia de ojos azules al ver entrar a su amiga

-Susy ¿que pasa?- pregunto la pecosa

-hay inspección de cuartos, están en la habitación de Patty

-fiu… justo a tiempo entonces- sonrió la pecosa

-Señorita Marlow… Señorita Grandchester… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- se dejo escuchar la estricta voz de la hermana Grey

-estábamos comentando sobre una tarea Hermana- sonrió la pecosa

-es muy tarde… señorita Marlow, retírese

-si sor Grey… nos vemos mañana Candice- dijo la chica mientras se retiraba

-señorita Grandchester… lo sucedido hoy con su hermano no debe repetirse-dijo solemne

-¿Qué? "me abra descubierto yendo a la habitación de mi hermano"- pensó la pecosa mientras se ponía pálida

-se que ustedes son muy unidos, es por ello que debo pedirle ayuda para controlar el difícil carácter de su hermano- declaro la mujer

-¿perdón?- dijo la pecosa algo molesta

-su hermano es un rebelde sin causa, me temo que herede el ducado, seria un pésimo aristócrata, su rebeldía, su insolencia…

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar mal de el?!- grito molesta la chica

-¡señorita Grandchester!- se sorprendió la religiosa

-el es incomprendido, solo busca cariño, ¿eso es malo?

-es malo para quien heredara algún día el ducado

-hermana… ya ah terminado su inspección- dijo abriendo la puerta- vallase

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo la mujer indignada

-no tolerare que hable así de mi hermano ¿lo entiende?, Terry es lo que mas amo en esta vida y ni usted ni el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra va a insultarlo, ¿me oyó?...

-no se de quien heredaron ese espíritu maléfico rebelde… pero su padre el duque se enterara

-haga lo que quiera- dijo molesta

-su comportamiento amerita una semana de confinamiento en su cuarto

-puede confinarme a el la vida entera si es mi castigo por defender a mi hermano-tras eso la pecosa dio un fuerte portazo cerrando su habitación- vieja cabeza dura- mascullo- Terry es el chico más maravilloso que existe… ¿Qué nadie lo entiende?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su ventana y miraba hacia la habitación de su hermano- Terry- dijo llevando sus dedos a los labios- ¿Qué me esta pasando?, no es como antes… cada vez que te beso…- esta vez llevo sus manos al estomago- siento como si mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago y un calor fulminante recorriera mi cuerpo…¿es normal que esto lo sienta una hermana?....

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Terry…

-es inútil seguir luchando contra mi corazón… soy un monstruo, como pude… esa vieja cara de puerco tenia razón… soy una abominación… como puedo amar a mi propia hermana- decía sentado a la orilla de su cama mientras enterraba su cara en las manos- como puede llegar a sentir esto… demonios… Candy… ¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres, tenia que enamorarme de la única que me esta prohibida?... me enamore de mi propia hermana…

XD continuara

Violet… gracias amiwa por ayudarme a salir del oyó… este capítulo prácticamente lo escribiste tu


	6. Diferentes Realidades

Diferentes Realidades

Esa iba a ser en definitiva la semana mas pesada desde que ingresara a ese colegio y después de que se hiciera amiga de Candy, era el primer día a penas llevaba cuatro horas de estudio y ya "su prima" le había hecho la vida pesada, Patty intento defenderla y solo le fue peor, primero la nota que le descubrió la maestra, después el tintero que se derramo, la mala contestación de la pregunta y por ultimo los insultos al final del salón por parte de todas sus amigas… y solo cuatro horas sin su amiga de ojos verdes, estaba agotada, afortunadamente tenia dos horas libres… en realidad debía estudiar para su próxima clase, pero se sentía tan agobiada que prefirió ir a su colina favorita, esa que le recordaba tanto al lugar donde la cobijaron después de que su madre se suicidara..

-hubiese sido mejor que me dejaran con la hermana María y la señorita Pony- susurro la rubia de ojos azules- al menos ellas me trataban como ser humano… Annie… ¿Cómo estarás?- se preguntaba la rubia mientras veía a lo lejos el árbol que tanto le recordara la sombra de un árbol similar en America- al menos aquí puedo estar tranquila-dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el árbol para contemplar la vista

-si, este lugar tiene un cierto encanto- dijo una voz desde la parte alta del árbol

-¿Quién esta allí?- se asusto la rubia de orbes azules

-lamento haberla asustado señorita- dijo el chico bajando del árbol de un salto- no era mi intención

-Conde Grandchester- dijo sorprendida y sonrojada la rubia lacia

-prefiero simplemente Terry si no te molesta- sonrió burlón- ¿eres la amiga de Candy verdad?- sonrió el castaño

-¿eh?...si- la chica estaba en verdad nerviosa y feliz- "me recuerda, Terrence me recuerda"-pensó feliz la rubia

-¿no vino mi hermana contigo?- dijo desviando si mirada a los alrededores esperando ver a la dueña de su corazón

-lo, lamento- dijo ella apenada- pero es que confinaron a Candy a su cuarto

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico molesto-¿la descubrieron anoche?- dijo el chico tomando a la rubia por los hombros

-no… no creo que fuera eso- dijo asustada- podrías… podrías soltarme, me…me estas lastimando- dijo la rubia con algo de preocupación

-lo lamento… ¿sabes por que la confinaron?- pregunto ansioso

-no estoy segura, no me permiten verla, pero al parecer le respondió a la superiora, mi habitación esta a lado de la de Candy… logre escuchar cuando ella le dijo que se "largara" de su habitación

-¿Candy dijo eso?- dijo el chico con el seño fruncido

-si, pero no alcancé a escuchar el por que

-… comprendo- dijo el chico mirando al horizonte- supongo que no tiene caso esperarla… ¿Cuánto tiempo la confino la bruja grey?

-¿la bruja?... oh Dios no deberías expresarte así

-bueno, Dios no me lo ah prohibido así que… ¿Susana verdad?- pregunto el chico

-así es- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, hasta su nombre recordaba

-¿me arias un favor?- pregunto haciendo uso de toda su galanura inglesa

-claro, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga- respondió- "y el chico que me gusta"- pensó

-¿podrías…-decía mientras escribía algo en una hoja- entregarle esto a Candy?, no te pido que vallas a verla, solo que lo deslices por debajo de su puerta

-claro, no creo tener problemas con eso

-gracias - sonrió el chico- fue un placer encontrarla señorita… ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besando su dorso- que tenga una hermosa tarde- después de eso le da un guiño y se aleja de la chica

-después de esto… hoy Elisa puede hacerme las maldades que quiera- suspiro la rubia para después desviar su mirada a la nota que le entregara el chico- huele a lavanda… huele a el- dijo aspirando el aroma de el papel- Terrence granchester… -la chica bajo su mirada para encontrar un libro con pastas rojas y el titulo en negras letras- ¿Romeo y Julieta?... ¿será de Terry?... ¡le gusta el teatro!... como a mi… no Susana… olvida esos estúpidos sueños… el nombre de tus padres siempre serian una sombra…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierta pecosa

-condenada hermana Grey, no creí que me fuera a hacer efectivo el castigo… Terry debe estar esperándome en la colina… y yo aquí sin poder comunicarme con el… tendré que esperar hasta la noche cuando todos duerman para ir a verlo y contarle lo que me paso… Terry tengo tantas ganas de verte hermanito- suspiro la pecosa

-¿estas sola?- pregunto una voz tras la chica

-¡Anthony!... primo, si estoy sola

-¿Dónde están tus amigas?- pregunto curioso

-mis amigas o nada mas Candy- dijo la chica de ojos azules mirando con picardía a su primo

-Si sabes la respuesta para que me preguntas- se sonrió el chico

-jajajaja, Patty esta en la biblioteca y Candy… confinada en su cuarto

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto alarmado

-la verdad no estoy segura, no puedo ir a verla, solo se que esta confinada en su habitación toda esta semana- declaro la rubia de orbes azules

-¿Cómo puede una chica tan hermosa y delicada como ella meterse en esos problemas?- pregunto el rubio con tristeza

-te meterías en los mismos problemas por defender a cualquiera de tus hermanos- sonrió la rubia de ojos azules

-¿Cómo?, tiene algo que ver el imbésil de su hermano

-no lo insultes-defendió la rubia- no lo se, no estoy segura de ello pero sospecho que fue por lo que paso ayer con Neal

-no es justo que la castiguen cuando lo único que hizo ella fue detenerlo- dijo con un mohín molesto

-parece que a el no lo han castigado, estuvo aquí hace unos minutos, me pidió que le entregara esto a Candy- dijo mostrándole la nota en sus manos

-¡a ver!- dijo el rubio arrebatándole la nota a su prima

-¡por todos los cielos! Anthony, no puedes mirar esa nota no va dirigida a ti- se alarmo la joven Marlow

-no me vas a decir que no te da curiosidad ver que dice- dijo extendiendo el papel

-bueno…- dijo la chica sonrojándose

-lo vez- dijo terminando de abrir la nota con una sonrisa divertida-tu también quieres saber pequeña chismosa

-¡cállate y mejor dime que dice!- dijo mirando con curiosidad el papel

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- el chico estaba desconcertado

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto la rubia

-no tengo ni la mas remota idea... mira- dijo mostrándole la nota que tenia diversos símbolos indescifrables números y líneas

-es obvio que es una clave que solo ellos conocen- dijo la rubia con desilusión

-ese idiota es muy listo- dijo molesto el rubio

-¿Qué te traes contra el hermano de Candy?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida ante la repentina antipatía de su primo por aquel joven aristócrata

- no lo se… sol se que me molesta, no lo soporto, tan solo llego y Candy

-¡ah!, comprendo, te molesta que te quiten la atención de Candy-sonrió su prima- si serás bobo primito, es normal que Candy quiera estar con su hermano y se preocupe por el, los cariños que se tienen son muy diferentes, y si quieres un consejo será mejor que te ganes a Terry si quieres llegar al corazón de Candy, se nota que si su hermano no te acepta ella tampoco lo hará- sugirió la rubia- es mejor que te hagas amigo de el

-¿de ese aristócrata pedante?, como se ve que no tomas clases con el, es insufrible, arrogante, odioso, fanfarrón, mal educado, grosero y nada amable- se quejo el rubio

-que extraño… a mi me pareció todo lo contrario

-entonces a parte es un hipócrita mujeriego, quiere la atención de todas las chicas, aléjate de el ¿entendiste?

-lamento no poder obedecerte Anthony- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida

-¿Por qué no?- dijo molesto el rubio

-por que me gusta y voy a hacer todo lo posible por que se fije en mi

-¡de ninguna manera!- se quejo el rubio Corwell

-piénsalo, si quito su atención de mi amiga tu puedes acercarte a ella y si cumplo mi objetivo de que se fije en mi también podría ayudarte a que te acepte como novio de Candy

-no me convences… Susy, sabes que eres nuestra pequeña- se abrumo el joven

-Anthony… nunca me había sentido así con ningún otro chico, es la primera vez que siento algo tan especial- dijo llevando sus manos al pecho-quiero intentarlo, por favor Anthony, quiero demostrar que una hija del pecado, una arrimada… puede aspirar al amor puro de alguien

-Susy, no hables así

-¿me ayudaras Anthony?- pregunto mirándolo con esos hermosos dedazos de cielo a manera de suplica

-te apoyare, es todo- dijo el rubio no muy convencido, como si su corazón presintiera que las cosas no saldría muy bien

-gracias…- el tiempo paso y los chicos tuvieron que separarse, el para continuar sus clases y ella para continuar su martirio sin su amiga de orbes verdes y con su "prima" que tanto daño le hacia

Mas tarde…

-¡que aburrición!- se lamentaba Candy mirando el techo de su habitación recostada en su cama como si fuera lo mas divertido del mundo- no puedo platicar con Patty, no puedo platicar con Susy… que martirio, esta escuela es una prisión- se quejo amargamente hasta que escucho algo que se deslizaba por debajo de su puerta-¿uh?- la chica se acerco y encontró una nota, la levanto y abrió el papel doblado en cuatro partes, a penas vio los símbolos un brillo lleno sus ojos- ¡Terry!... de seguro ya te enteraste que me encerraron… no creí que recordaras nuestro código infantil- sonrió- veamos dice …

"_pequeña pecosa, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?, ¿a caso te descubrieron en tu visita nocturna?, espero que no sea mi culpa pecas, espérame en la noche, esta vez yo iré a visitarte y te llevare una sorpresa después de las diez, no te vallas a quedar dormida, hasta la noche, te amo pecas"_

-…- la chica termino de leer esa breve nota con un suspiro-¡Terry!- dijo llevándose la nota al pecho- tonto espero que no te descubran… la próxima semana será tu cumpleaños …-dijo la chica abriendo el cajón de su escritorio mostrando una cajita alargada envuelta en papel dorado con un moño rojo- eh querido dártela desde hace ocho años… este cumpleaños lo quería pasar a tu lado pero… ¡que rayos!, ya encontrare la forma de salir de aquí para pasarlo a tu lado, no por nada somos unos pillos verdad?- se sonrió la pecosa esperando con ansiedad la hora señalada, entre la lectura y la ansiedad, la hora señalada había llegado, todas las luces de las habitaciones estaban apagadas-espero que no se equivoque de habitación- se preocupo la pecosa al ver que pasaban de las 10:30 y ni rastro de su hermano- tal vez no pudo venir- dijo con marcada preocupación

-psss… candy… pecosa ábreme- susurro una muy conocida voz

-¡Terry!- la chica salio de su cama sin cubrirse con su bata, salio tan solo con el vaporoso camisón que usaba para dormir-¡Terry!- dijo la chica al abrir su ventana dejando una maravillosa vista al conde de Grandchester, ahí estaba esa mujer que comenzaba a dejar sus figuras infantiles, si aquella noche la luna hubiese sido generosa con sus rayos de luz, Candy abría visto el acentuado sonrojo de "su hermano" ante la hermosa visión frente a el- bobo no debiste venir, pudieron descubrirte- el chico tuvo que tragar en seco, "su hermanita estaba ahí, abrazándolo en tan solo ese ligero camisón, se reprendió a si mismo el disfrutar ese suave pecho que se erguía y se pegaba a su propio pecho, sus brazos lo traicionaron pues reaccionaron al abrazo rodeando la fina cintura de su hermana haciendo que también se diera cuenta que las caderas comenzaban a ensancharse un poco mas, de seguir así seria peligroso para su instinto varonil y su traidor corazón

-pecosa, no hables tan alto que nos van a descubrir- dijo el castaño separándose de su hermana

-tienes razón… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba castigada?-pregunto la pecosa mientras se acostumbraba a la obscuridad guiada por la luz de esos zafiros que la iluminaban

-me encontré una bella ninfa en la colina que me puso al tanto- sonrió el castaño

-¿una ninfa?- la chica había sentido un pequeño golpe en el estomago tras esa frase

-si, tu amiga, ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Sara?- pregunto intentando recordar el nombre de la chica

-¿Susana?- pregunto la chica frunciendo las cejas

-¡si!, ella-sonrió el castaño- ella me dijo que te castigaron y fue quien deslizo la nota por debajo de tu puerta

-¿Cómo confiaste en ella para algo así?, tu eres muy desconfiado nunca, confiarías algo así a alguien que apenas conoces- dijo desconfiada la pecosa y para ese momento sumamente celosa aunque ella no lo reconocía

-bueno, tu confías en ella, eso es suficiente para que yo también li haga pecas- dijo acariciando las pequitas de la nariz de la rubia- te traje esto- dijo entregándole una caja de chocolates

-¡gracias!- dijo la pecosa olvidando todo su coraje-ven vamos a comerlos juntos- tras eso la chica toma la mano del castaño conduciéndolo a la cama- no hemos podido platicar, no me has contado con exactitud que paso con tu mamá

-Georgy… es algo de lo que no quiero hablar… preferiría que me contaras que hiciste todo este tiempo en el colegio sin mi-dijo el chico sentándose en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera y estirando las piernas mientras veía como su hermana abría la caja con chocolates

-bueno… no mucho, como tu sabes esta escuela es sumamente estricta y aburrida, no puedes hacer prácticamente nada, las clases son muy sencillas, estoy algo adelantada- dijo la pecosa mientras se acercaba a su hermano tomando la misma posición que el solo que entre las piernas del chico y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de el- las hermanas nos enseñaban bien en Italia

-¡que modesta!- se burlo el castaño mientras le robaba uno de los chocolates de la caja- estos redondos tienen relleno de menta- le indico

-¡ahhh!- abrió la boca la pecosa para que se lo diera en a boca, en un gesto que al castaño le pareció sumamente dulce pero a la vez sensual, con un suspiro accedió a darle de comer en la boca

-¡oye!, mi dedo no pecas- la embromo

-no te mordí, pero por ese cometario podría hacerlo- se quejo ella

-jajajajaja- el chico la abraza sintiendo la calidez de ella- te extrañe tanto-suspiro-sígueme contando… ¿Qué mas has hecho?, veo que has hecho buenas amigas

-¿lo dices por Susana?- pregunto desconfiada

-bueno si… ¿es la única amiga que tienes?

-no… también esta una chica de anteojos, es muy buena, se llama Patty, además de que es muy inteligente, es castaña y usa anteojos

-así que tenemos una monalisa y una sabihonda- se burlo el castaño

-Terry, cuando se te quitara la maña de poner sobrenombres

-nunca señorita pecas- se burlo mas el castaño

-a veces dices y haces cosas imposibles- se molesto

- es eso o prefieres que sea por nombres por que si es así tendríamos a una pata, una gusana y una mona pecas- la volvió a embromar

-¡Terry!- dijo dándole un coscorrón

-¡auch!, oye eso me dolió me la vas a pagar- acto seguido la chica pretendía echar a correr pero el castaño la sostuvo por la cintura- ¡te voy a morder!- la amenazo

-¡nooo!- dijo la chica entre risas ahogadas mientras su hermano le hacia cosquillas- para para… ya , ya me doy… Terry nos van a oír- ante eso se detuvo

-esta bien, pero espera a que se termine tu castigo, y ya veras- tras eso los chicos regresan a su posición descansada de hacia algunos minutos

-también conocí a los primos de Susana- continuo a chica mientras tomaba un nuevo chocolate-mmmm este esta relleno de licor de cereza ¿quieres?- le ofreció

-no gracias… ya me habías comentado algo sobre eso- se puso serio el castaño

-si… los tres son muy amables, Archie es el menor, tiene buen gusto para la ropa y es muy formal, Alister es el mayor, es muy ocurrente, le gusta inventar cosas, aunque por alguna razón siempre terminamos empapados después de sus creaciones- se rió la pecosa

-has pasado mucho tiempo con ellos no?- dijo serio

-un poco… me hicieron menos pesada la estadía aquí sin ti, Anthony es el intermedio… es… es un gran chico, muy amable y dulce- la chica estaba sonrojada- es un genio cultivando rosas, es todo un caballero

-genial-dijo molesto el castaño- así que me sustituiste por un elegante, un inventor y un jardinero- el chico se puso de pie tras escuchar eso

-Terry…- se sorprendió la pecosa

-pero por lo que oí principalmente por un jardinero…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la recamara

-no digas tonterías Terry… tu lugar nadie lo ocuparía jamás… los tres son unos chicos adorables pero- la chica abraza por la espalda a su hermano- nunca se compararían contigo… jamás-termino de decir recargando su cabeza en la espalda del chico

-Candy… no quiero… no soportaría… Candy, se que es egoísta de mi parte pero…- el chico se giro para encarar a su hermana-no soportaría que amaras a alguien mas que a mi

-tonto…- suspiro la chica mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja de su hermano- te amo… pero… algún día… tu también encontraras a alguien cuando te cases amaras a tu esposa mas que a mi …

-nunca… ¿me oyes?, grábatelo bien en esa cabeza de mona, jamás llegare a amar a alguien mas de lo que te amo a ti Candice… nunca- tras eso el chico no resiste la tentación de la carita afligida en la obscuridad tomándola entre sus manos- tu eres… mi mas grande tesoro- sin mas el chico rosa los suaves labios de su hermana, saboreando el sabor a chocolate y licor de cereza impregnados en ellos

-Terry…- en el instinto de la feminidad la chica desliza sus manos por el pecho del joven hasta colocarlas en sus hombros, el mismo instinto que la llevo a abrir sus labios, ese instinto que despertó el de el hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos haciéndolo saborear mas allá de los labios, invadiendo la boca de la joven olvidando el supuesto lazo de sangre que los unía, el caballero abría continuado en esa dulce exploración si un ligero gemido por parte de la chica no se hubiera escuchado haciéndolo reaccionar de ese dulce ensueño

-Candy… lo mejor será que me valla- dijo el castaño separándose de ella

-Terry…- se sorprendió la pecosa respirando con dificultad asombrada por las emociones que la habían invadido

-no… no quiero traerte problemas… nos vemos luego

-mañana iré a verte a tu habitación- declaro la pecosa

-bien- sin más el chico sale por la ventana nuevamente mientras sus emociones y pensamientos luchaban a muerte sin dar tregua

-Terry…- la pecosa cerraba la ventana- tramposo, sabias a café, sabes que esos son mis favoritos- hizo un puchero

-¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!- se decía furioso una vez en su cuarto- ¿Cómo pude hacer eso?, ¿en que me estoy convirtiendo?, ¡demonios, demonios!, esto se me esta saliendo de las manos… ese beso… ese maldito beso … solo despertó en mi… ¡Terrence!... eres una maldita abominación… ¿Cómo puedes desear a tu sangre?... ¿Cómo arrebato este deseo mal sano de mi cuerpo y corazón?....

X3 to be continued

Saludándolas desde lo más recóndito de mi habitación con una gripe espantosa, aprovechando mi lamentable estado de salud aproveche para agarrar la lap y ponerme a escribir X3 respondiendo sus amables saludos…

Melisa: gracias por leer espero que los próximos capítulos también te gusten

KARELEM: si y regreso mas enamorado y apasionado que nunca, lo peor es que la pecas también empieza a dudar jijiji saludos.

Roni de Andrew: si la duquesa cara de cerdo es mala, recordemos que fue por culpa de ella que se murió la abuela Georgy, que separo a Richard de Eleonor y muchas otras cosas que se irán viendo mas adelante en mi historia ella es la mas mala entre las malas, por otro lado, no no esta mal que lo disfrutes… no tienes una idea de cómo lo disfrute yo escribiéndolo XD.

Dianis: si, créeme que me esfuerzo mucho en contener os apasionados besos de esos dos, XD creo que mas adelante tendré que cambiar la categoría del fic a solo mayores de 18 pero eso será sobre la marcha jejeje, gracias por leer

Elizha: como ya dije, me cuesta contener a esos dos, yo misma me reprendo por no dejarlos avanzar jajaja, pero quien sabe, tal vez mas adelante, ahorita Terry ya esta luchando contra sus sentimientos, en unos capítulos mas veremos a la pecosa en la misma situación, créeme los voy a hacer sufrir poco a poco pero espero que sea un dulce jarabe que todas las lectoras lo disfruten de a poco

A mi también se me encuera el chino… ¡perdón!... Se me enchina el cuero de pensar en esos dos juntos jejeje gracias por leer

Myrslayer: hey!, no me adelantes la historia XD pa mi que lees mis pensamientos jajaja pero tranquila si Terry sufrirá pero Candy no se quedara atrás, por Susana… hay que darle una oportunidad, tal vez en esta historia se reforme, después de todo su único error fue enamorarse de Terry, ¿podemos culparla por eso?, ¿Cuántas de nosotras no hicimos lo mismo?, sin embargo quiero ver que tanto puedo reformar a la gusana o si le daré el final de villana que muchas de nosotras le hemos dado, por ahora la historia solo sigue por si misma jejeje, gracias por leer

Maat Sacmis: mendiga ingrata me late que me pasaste la gripe por el monitor infeliz!!!!, mira que ahora soy yo la que anda moqueando y con mi bendita alergia estoy peor… pero bueno al menos me sirvió para actualizar rápido, gracias amiga XD ahí esta tú beso apasionado y chocolatoso como me lo pediste jajajaja espero te guste.

AbrilMdCh: gracias, que lindo comentario, pero sabes yo también pensé eso de mi, tal vez tengas una gran historia guardada, y no quieras sacarla a la luz, eso paso conmigo hasta que mi amiga Violet me convenció (mejor conocida por estos rumbos como Maat Sacmis) y gracias a dios todas han sido muy lindas y calidas al recibirme, anímate veras que te llevas una linda sorpresa, aquí todas son muy amables.

Carito de Grandchester: hola … me gustaría decirte que comparto tu pena por neal… pero la verdad es que no XD disfrute en sobremanera que Terry lo dejara mal trecho muajajajaja, gracias por leer, solo lamento no poder complacerte en no hacer sufrir tanto a Terry, pero es que es la parte principal de la historia, pero no sufras que yo veré como recompenso al castaño precioso esos besos creo que ayudan en algo no? X3

Kim: gracias ojala te siga gustando, se que es un tema un poco pesado, por que de alguna manera se habla del incesto, pero poco a poco las cosas irán tomando su curso cuídate matta ne!


	7. Sentimientos reales y emosiones diferent

**Solo para personas mayores de 18 años, no me hago responsable de los efectos uqe causen la primera escena….**

_**Sentimientos reales y emociones diferentes**_

La penumbra de aquella habitación podía parecer escabrosa y espeluznante, algunos rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana de ese lugar dándole un aspecto mas sensual y erótico, el silencio era roto por ligeros gemidos y fuertes respiraciones susurros llenos de amor y ternura, bajo las suaves sabanas un joven se movía en un suave ritmo, descolocando de placer a su compañera intima

-Terry- se escucho la dulce voz de su compañera en un tono entrecortado acompañado de suspiros y gemidos de placer la visión del joven era una que recordaría toda su vida, el rebelde cabello de su dama esparcida por la almohada de manera caprichosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta intentando contener el placer que la recorría

-mi amor… no sabes cuanto deseaba que esto sucediera- susurraba el joven mientras cubría de caricias el cuerpo desnudo entre sus manos y se saciaba de esa deliciosa boca con sabor a frambuesa, extasiándose con el perfume de rosas que Expedia el cuerpo de la joven

-Terry, ámame… te necesito- decía ella recorriendo dulcemente la espalda del joven que la tomaba de la manera mas tierna posible

-te he amado desde siempre… siempre… te amo pecosa- sus manos ansiosas recorrían la nívea geografía de la mujer mientras entraba y salía de ella en la búsqueda de placer mutuo

-Terry… Terry- el sabia que su hermosa compañía estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis total, el mismo sentía ese delicioso orgasmo a punto de tocarlo, fue cuando ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda y lo dijo -¡Hermano!- grito llena de placer desencajando al castaño y haciéndolo abrir lo ojos…

-¿de nuevo?- dijo al sentarse de golpe en su cama sudando frío y con la respiración agitada-¡maldita sea la hora en que esos estúpidos sueños comenzaron!- el chico se levanto de la cama sintiéndose ridículo y asqueado ante la idea de desear a la que creia su hermana, camino hasta su escritorio donde descansaba una jarra con agua limpia y un vaso limpio, vertió un poco del liquido vital en el vaso y lo bebió de manera apresurada dejando que la frescura del liquido humedeciera su boca y reconfortara su garganta-¡Maldición!- dijo mirando por la ventana en dirección al cuarto de su hermana- esto va empeorando… tengo que hacer algo al respecto, estos sentimientos no deben seguir creciendo- el dolor en el rostro del joven era notable, sufría ante las malas jugadas que hacían en conjunto su subconsciente, corazón y cuerpo- Candy…- sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo derramo lagrimas llenas de dolor y frustración.

La noche paso en vela para el joven aristócrata, no pudo concebir el sueño nuevamente temiendo que su sueño lo traicionara de nuevo…

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo en voz alta el chico de cabellera castaña recostado en el pasto de aquella colina

-Hola- se escucho una tímida voz tras el

-…- el chico solo la miro con frialdad, ella no tenia la culpa, pero le molestaba ser interrumpido en sus meditaciones

-¿siempre vienes aquí por las tardes?- pregunto ella sin intimidarse por la fría mirada del chico

-a veces- contesto seco mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse

-pensé que Candy me enviaría un respuesta, lo mas probable es que no pudiera dejarme la nota de respuesta…

-no hace falta Candy y yo ya encontramos al forma de comunicarnos- dijo el castaño comenzando a avanzar

-lo lamento…si te moleste me retiro, tu llegaste antes, no tienes que irte si no lo deseas, disculpa- dijo ella bajando la mirada apenada

-no quise ser grosero es solo que… bueno tu también debes tener cosas en que pensar ¿no?, te dejo la colina

-a decir verdad vine pensando en verte- inmediatamente la chica se sonrojo- es… es decir pensé que tal vez querrías enviarle otra nota a Candy- se justifico la chica

-gracias- dijo con una ligera sonrisa ante la amistad de la chica para con su hermana-pero como ya te dije, ya encontramos la manera de comunicarnos

-¿Cómo?- pregunto en un intento de sostener la platica

-eso bella dama, no es asunto suyo- dijo algo molesto

-lo lamento… fue muy atrevido de mi parte- se apeno la rubia de ojos azules

-con permiso- dijo el chico comenzando a avanzar

-espera…- dijo la chica deteniéndolo al recordar algo, tal vez era su última carta

-¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo ceñudo ante la insistencia de la chica

-oh si… es que ayer… olvidaste esto- dijo mostrándole un libro de pastas rojas con el titulo Romeo y Julieta

-¡mi libro!- un brillo apareció en las pupilas de el chico- pensé que lo había perdido-sonrió de medio lado- gracias

-¿te gusta el teatro?-pregunto la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto

-no- contesto seco

-pues… para no gustarte me sorprende que subrayaras tantos diálogos de romeo… discúlpame pero es inevitable leer ese libro, deje mi volumen en America- suspiro la rubia

-¿te gusta Shakespeare?- pregunto el castaño interesado

-si… el teatro me apasiona… por favor no se lo digas a nadie- dijo la rubia con pesar

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste el teatro?- pregunto intrigado

-bueno… mas bien lo que tiene el teatro en mi pasado es lo que esta mal, si mi familia se entera… bueno, me dio gusto regresarte tu libro- sonrió para no adentrarse mas en su pasado

-este libro tiene un valor especial para mi- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-¿de verdad?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto la rubia feliz de que fuera el chico quien sostenía la platica

-es el último regalo de cumpleaños que recibí… desde que tenía ocho años nadie mas me regalo nada

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la rubia intrigada

-este libro me lo regalo Candy, aunque creo que ni ella misma se acuerda, es normal, ella tenia seis años y yo ocho y me lo regalo con toda su inocencia, era muy pequeña y no tenia dinero para comprarme un regalo, así que se aventuro a ir al desván de la mansión… se perdió por casi medio día hasta que una institutriz la hallo dormida en una vieja cama de la abuela con el libro en brazos, la duquesa la reprendió fuertemente y mi padre también… ella tenia los ojos llorosos por el regaño, cuando mi papa le pregunto el por que había desaparecido así… ella con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda llenos de lagrimas le dijo que había ido a buscar mi regalo de cumpleaños… fue cuando me entrego este libro… y cuando el Duque recordó que cumplía ocho años , ella me dio este libro… sin saber cuan significativo seria para mi después… el verano de ese año la enviaron a Italia a estudiar en un convento de roma y a mi me enviaron a Francia a estudiar idiomas para después refundirme en este colegio… no la volví a ver hasta hace un mes- explico el castaño a su compañera que lo escuchaba atento, embelezada con la pasión de la voz de ese chico ante ese recuerdo mezclada con la experiencia agridulce de la infancia del chico, por una parte su cariño a su hermana y por otra se notaba la tristeza ante una mala relación familiar

-entiendo, es por ello que te gusta tanto esa obra, es un bello recuerdo- dijo feliz la rubia de haber compartido algo con ese joven

-todos los recuerdos felices que tengo de mi infancia están relacionados con Candy

-¿quieres mucho a Candy verdad?, debe ser lindo tener un hermano que te quiera tanto- dijo suspirando la rubia lacia- yo tengo a Alister, Archibald y Anthony… pero no es lo mismo, aunque nos queremos mucho… siempre me pregunte como se sentiría tener un hermano

-Candy es lo que mas amo en esta vida- dijo con toda la pasión de su ser-

-¡Susana!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos mientras ella seguía embelezada ante tanta determinación por parte del castaño

-creo que te buscan- dijo el castaño recobrando su frialdad

-es mi primo Anthony- ante ese nombre el chico se puso tenso, las platicas de su hermanita siempre eran enfocadas a ese "jardinero", su precioso tesoro hablaba de el con tanta admiración que le molestaba en sobremanera, su corazón reconocía el peligro en ese chico, tal vez era hora de conocer a "su rival"

-Susy, Alistear dice que …- el chico se quedo callado al ver a su prima acompañada por el "rebelde"

-Ven Anthony, te presentare a Terry- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, era el momento de ayudar a su primo a relacionarse con el hermano de la chica que le gustaba

-Anthony Corwell… ¿tu eres Terrence no es así?- dijo extendiéndole la mano para estrechar su mano, gesto al que el conde respondió

-Corwell creo que voy a la misma clase que tu hermano el inventor

-su nombre es Alister si no te molesta… Candy me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo el rubio en un intento de llevarse bien con el al momento que sus manos chocaban

-¿en serio?, pues a mi no me ha mencionado nada de ti- contesto el castaño lleno de celos por la familiaridad de ese "güerito americano" para con su hermanita ese apretón de manos había dejado desconcertados a ambos jóvenes un claro sentimiento de rivalidad que ellos no entenderían hasta mucho tiempo después había nacido entre los dos

-bueno después de haberte desaparecido por casi un mes y que por tu culpa la confinaran a su cuarto supongo que no han tenido mucho tiempo para hablar- dijo el rubio a la defensiva sin premeditarlo

-claro que e platicado con Candy- dijo apretando aun mas la mano del Corwell- pero nuestros temas son de importancia- tras decir eso el chico soltó la mano de "su rival" -con su permiso- sin mas el chico se aleja de los dos rubios

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Susana desconcertada

-eso mi querida niña fue la clara demostración de que "mi queridísimo cuñado" es un grosero patan

-bueno tu no te comportaste como el caballero que sueles ser Anthony- dijo la rubia molesta

-¿lo estas defendiendo?- dijo molesto el rubio a su prima

-yo solo digo lo que vi- se defendió dándole la espalda

-no puedo creerlo, te pones de su lado en vez del mío que soy tu familia- se molesto el rubio

-no seas bobo, te estas comportando como un mocoso que hace berrinche por tonterías-reprendió la rubia lacia

-¡bien!, pues que te cuide tu maduro y adorado aristócrata- tras eso el chico de cabellera rubia se va con pasos furiosos hasta donde había dejado a sus hermanos

-¿Anthony?, ¿Dónde esta Susy?- pregunto Stear

-ve a buscarla si quieres- tras eso el chico siguió de largo

-¿y ahora?... ¿este que se trae?- pregunto el elegante de los hermanos

-¿yo que se?, es tu hermano entiéndelo tu- se encogió de hombros el chico de anteojos

-ahora resulta que solo es mi hermano- se quejo el menor de los Corwell

-solo se pone así por dos razones, una los Leagan o algo relacionado con Candy

-es lo segundo- se dejo escuchar la voz de la mujer de ese grupo de amigos- se peleo con Terry, no se por que se caen tan mal

-bueno te diré que ese aristócrata no es de mi agrado tampoco- confeso el menor de los hermanos haciendo una cara molesta

-a mi me da igual-respondió el mayor

-es un buen chico, se le ve en la mirada- defendió la rubia de ojos azules

-ahora resulta que puedes definir la bondad o maldad de las personas con solo ver sus miradas- se burlo el elegante

-no me equivoque con Candy y con Patty… tampoco con ustedes cuando los conocí sabia que eran bondadosos, ni con los hermanos leagan, sus miradas eran pura maldad- argumento la rubia, pero Terry… tiene algo en su mirada… tristeza tal vez, algo le preocupa, algo lo atormenta

-has leído demasiadas novelas Susy- se burlo Archie

-mejor ven, te enseñare mi ultimo genial invento…- tras eso los tres primos se alejan entre bromas y olvidando el asunto

La noche había llegado y el joven en su recamara paresia león enjaulado, la platica con ese "jardinero de pacotilla" lo había dejado como energúmeno el resto del día

-"es un chico muy noble, es muy atento"… al diablo es un pobre imbesil- mascullaba el ingles dando vueltas por toda su habitación- ¿Qué demonios puede interesarle Candy de ese tipejo?- no quería reconocerlo, pero le molestaba en sobremanera el porte y la elegancia del joven Corwell, no quería reconocerlo, de hecho se negaba a aceptarlo, pero sabia que ese joven podía capturar fácilmente la atención de su hermana-es alegre… ya lo he visto en clases, según lo que investigue, sus padres se la pasan en medio oriente atendiendo sus negocios, y aun así el infeliz sonríe, es educado y de familia acaudalada… de descendencia escocesa… amable, caballero… maldita sea es un idiota…¿Qué podría verle Candy?...

-¿Terry?... ¿Terry estas ahí?- se escucho la voz de una joven en su puerta

-¡Candy!- sonrió el castaño dejando de lado todas sus inseguridades olvidadas

-Terry no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, las hermanas están haciendo su ronda

-pecas no debiste venir entonces, pueden ampliarte el castigo- la regaño

-es que…- la pecosa se sonrojo un poco- no podía dormir sin desearte buenas noches- dijo con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando

-pecosa- suspiro el castaño

-buenas noches hermanito- la chica sorprendió a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios-descansa, sueña conmigo- después de eso la chica sale corriendo balanceándose por las ramas

-como cada noche pecas… como cada noche…- suspiro con temor, sus sentimientos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y eso le atemorizaba, esa hermosa joven era su hermana no debía amarla de esa manera

-Candy… por dios ¿Qué haces ahí?- su rubia vecina veía a su amiga balanceándose entre os árboles

-shhh habla bajito Susy… vengo de ver a mi hermano – se rió cantarinamente

-¿Qué?, Candy por dios, si te descubren…

-me castigaran, no es como si hiciera algo indecente, la habitación que voy a visitar es la de mi hermano, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- pregunto la pecosa

-no nada pero aun así… ¿Qué si alguien dice que vas a visitar a otra persona?

-¿Quién seria tan víbora para hacer algo así?- pregunto la pecosa aun en la rama del árbol

-Elisa Leagan por ejemplo- dijo la chica con temor

-uy… tienes razón… debo cuidarme de ella- saco la lengua en una graciosa mueca

-entra ya a tu habitación, si las hermanas te descubren estarás en graves problemas-dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-tienes razón…-de un salto la chica llega hasta su habitación-bien, buenas noches Susy

-buenas noches Candy- dijo la rubia tras ver como su amiga entraba a su recamara y cerraba la ventana, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el dormitorio de hombres- buenas noches Terry…- tras eso la chica entro a su propia habitación cerrando la ventana…

La semana de confinamiento había pasado y candy jamás se sintió tan feliz

-¡Al fin libreeee!- dijo estirándose a todo su largo

-ten cuidado que no te vuelvan a castigar Candy- dijo su amiga rubia sentada a lado de ella en un claro del jardín

-no te preocupes por esta semana por nada del mundo me castigaran-dijo sonriente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la rubia lisa interesada

-bueno es que esta semana es el…

-¡Candy!- interrumpió la voz de su amiga castaña- toma estas cartas llegaron para ti la semana pasada, pero por tu castigo no te las había podido dar

-¡son de Italia!- dijo con felicidad la pecosa

-¿Italia?... ¿Quién te escribe desde allá?- preguntó curiosa su amiga rubia

-esta es de la hermana Minerva… y esta otra es de… ¡Annie!- dijo feliz la pecosa ¡Annie Brigter!

-¿Annie brigter?- la rubia se puso pálida ante ese nombre

-si… era mi mejor amiga en Italia en el internado para señoritas, era muy amable aunque bastante llorona y miedosa, las chicas la molestaban a menudo por su delicadeza yo la defendía, es una chica muy linda de hermoso cabello negro y luminosos ojos azules… es una chica muy bella en verdad

-anda pues lee ¿que te dice tu amiga?- pregunto Patty interesada

-a ver…- la chica se dedica a leer el contenido en silencio, con forme pasaba las líneas los ojos de la pecosa se agrandaban mas llenos de alegría- ¡Annie viene!, Annie viene a el Colegio, dice que convenció a su papá para que la cambiara, esto es genial, chicas les va a encantar Annie, es mi mejor amiga

-entonces… Annie… tu amiga, ¿viene a estudiar a este colegio?-pegunto la rubia de ojos azules con sorpresa

-así es, tal parece que llega el próximo mes, chicas estoy tan feliz, Annie es casi como una hermana para mi- sonrió abrazando la carta

-con permiso- dijo Susana poniéndose de pie

-¿te sientes bien Su?- pregunto Patty preocupada- te vez algo pálida

-¿Cómo?... si estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza… discúlpenme chicas, creo que me iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco- así la chica se ve dejando a sus dos amigas desconcertadas, para dolerle la cabeza estaba corriendo demasiado rápido-Annie… querida Annie, después de cinco años… al fin volveré a verte, estoy tan feliz- decía la chica mientras derramaba lagrimas, se que no quieres que se sepa la verdad de tu origen, pero tal vez aquí… podamos recobrar nuestra amistad… ¡oh Annie!...

CONTINUARA….

X3 ay yo lo se el inicio estuvo bastante …ejem… prometo cambiarlo de categoría a mayores de edad, pero no pude resistirme a escribir algo así… para mi que el medicamento contra la gripe tenia algo, pero bueno ya estoy aquí en la oficina y les mando el capitulo que escribí en mi convalecencia, esperando o recibir demasiados tomatazos por solo ser un sueño de Terry XD… de todos modos los tomatazos que reciba me servirán para hacer puré de tomate o una rica ensalada XD.

Naeye: bueno aquí te dejo este capitulo, debido a mi trabajo no puedo actualizar tanto como me gustaría, pero este lo escribí aprovechando que estaba enfermita y descansando en casa jejeje, gracias por tus palabras de verdad son muy preciadas para mi, que bueno que te gusta la trama.

Myrslayer: sabes, ya son tantas la sque me dicen que no confian en Susy que mpieso a sentirme tentada en no reivindicarla y hacerla mala jejeje… bueno no se, mas adelante se vera hasta entonces… no le quites el ojo de encima por que puede hacer que te confies de ella muajajaja XD.

Yessi Grandchester: ¿Qué te puedo decir?, solo que envidio a Candy jajaja ese beso hasta mi se me antojo, pero la idea del beso chocolatoso fue de una de mis amigas, de hecho la que me convenció de publicar el fic, ¿a poco no se te antojaron los chocolatosos labios del castaño? XD creo que todas, ¿Quién fuera chocolate para estar en esa boca?

Ladyannalise: hijole, yo me reprimo demasiado en esas escenas, me encanta saberlos juntos y a punto de hacer cositas malas jajaja, pero hoy ya no aguante y aunque fuera en sueño tuve que hacer que esos dos estuvieran juntos, a ver cuantos tomatazos me tocan por haberlas ilusionado y luego…¡ Zaz! Que era un sueño jejeje espero te guste este capitulo.

Grisel Vishous Shellan: que bueno que te gusta mi historia, me alaga en verdad, espero poder actualizar pronto, hare un esfuerzo aunque todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga, cuidate y nos andamos leyendo, gracia spor tu comentario.

Karelem: ay por dios… bueno creo que el inicio te va a gustar, aunque cuando leiste que fue un sueño ygual y no tanto… XD recibo tomatazos por que yo misma me los daria jejeje gracias por leer y espero te siga agradando la historia.

Elihzha: si el pasado te gusto… creo que este te dejo sin aliento jijiji, aunque fuera un sueño…!quiero ser la candy del sueño! Jajajaja, gracia spor leer y pues ya me estoy recuperando gracias, lo malo es que como ya voy mejor ya estoy de regreso a la oficina loq eu quiere decir poco tiempo para escribir ¡oops!, gracia spor tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando.

Lady: créeme que no eres la única que detesta a Susana, a veces yo tambien la odio, pero si me pongo en su lugar… creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella hizo con Candy cuando andaba buscando a Terry , si una "amiga" va a buscar al chico que me gusta y percibo peligro… lo siento soy mala jajaja, pero creo que no abría llegado hasta el extremo de alejarlo de la persona que estaba segura que el amaba, yo lo abría dejado libre, por que después de todo eso es el amor, ver la felicidad de la persona que amas, o eso es lo que yo creo, pero ya me desvié XD cuídate y gracias por leer

Roni de Andrew: ¿Cómo vas con ese fic dedicado a ti?, yo opino que Violet deberia participar en la feria con el, ¿tu que piensas?, con respecto a Susana … XD yo tampoco confio en ella y eso que soy la autora de esta loca historia jajajaja, pero bueno a ver que pasa mas adelante con Gusy-susana, gracias por leer y por el apoyo.

Maat Sacmis: aja!, si yo no podia dormir por la moquera tu tampoco podrias dormir por las imágenes de candy y terry al inicio jajaja, ok, no me vuelvo a burlar de tu nariz de reno jajaja, gracias por el apoyo amiga, de verdad, muchas gracias sabes que eres mi sensei, gracias por animarme a publicar, por que la verdad, todas aquí han sido muy dulces, cuidate y seguimos en contacto.

Black Dyan 12: yo se que el inicio fue aburrido pero fue el pie al desarrollo de la historia, me halagas al decir que te cautivé, casi lloro, la verdad tenia mis dudas al publicar esta historia, pensé que no la verían con buenos ojos, pero me alegra saber que les esta gustando, gracias de corazón y con Susy… no se cada vez estoy pensándola mas para ver cual va a ser su personalidad y su papel en esta historia, pero gracias por leer ya veremos que hago con la enemiga pública numero uno de las terrytanas XD.

Mitsusy: bien… si en el capitulo pasado querías estar en el lugar de Candy… XD creo que en este no serás la única jajajaja, gracias por leer, me siento muy feliz de que les guste la historia, y del frappe… ya se me antojo XD pero se me antoja mas un Terry chocolatoso jijiji.

Akemyanngel: ahí hay mas XD espero te guste

Gracias a todas, en verdad son maravillosas y me siento realmente alagada, tengo ganas de chillar fe felicidad y es que no pensé que me fueran a aceptar así, de verdad, espero no decepcionarlas, las quiero a todas y mil gracias por leer.


	8. celos diferentes y unos sueños muy Reale

_**Unos celos diferentes y unos sueños muy reales**_

-no han encontrado ninguna pista entonces- se dejo escuchar una suave voz en aquella sala

-no, pero sospechan que fue traída hasta este país-declaro el hombre que sorbía despacio su tasa de te ingles

-comprendo… yo también sospechaba que había sido sacada del país, es por ello que viaje a Italia, los investigadores creen que también allí puede existir una pista

-pasaste muchos años en ese país cuñado

-si lo se, desafortunadamente no pude encontrar nada aunque…

-¿aunque?- pregunto el caballero a su lado

-encontré a una pequeña, que era idéntica a Pauna cuando niña- dijo el caballero de ojos azules intensos

-puede ser que fuera mi hija

-no, no cuñado, al principio pensé lo mismo, pero investigue… esa chiquilla es hija de los Duques de Grandchester, descendiente de la condesa de Gerald, esa mujer era muy parecida a Pauna… por tanto esa niña su parecido es al de su abuela…

-ya veo… y volvemos a donde comenzamos… la nada

-debemos encontrar a mi sobrina… o mi querida hermana morirá de tristeza- dijo el joven muy angustiado

-gracias por todo tu apoyo Williams- dijo el capitán profundamente agradecido

-vamos, cuñado, sabes que prefiero ser simplemente Albert- dijo tomando su vieja chaqueta café

-¿Cuántas personalidades tienes? Albert, Williams, el bisabuelo, el tío… ¿Qué mas?- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mayor pero divertido con su cuñado

-también soy un marciano y un fantasma- se rió el joven rubio- mi turno comienza en un par de horas… nos vemos capitán Browen-sin mas el joven sale de aquella mansión

-¡olvidaste mencionar que también eres un Vagabundo!- era excéntrico si… pero era un gran hombre…

No podía ser mas perfecto, pronto sería el quinto domingo, tenia buenos amigos en Inglaterra y por si fuera poco la salida coincidía con el cumpleaños de su hermano, eso era lo que Georgy Candice Grandchester creía al comenzar la semana, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo tras recibir aquella noticia

-lo lamento pecas- dijo su hermano quien estaba acostado en la hierva bajo la sombra del gran árbol- pero definitivamente no voy

-Pero Terry… ¿Por qué no quieres salir con mis amigos y conmigo?

-por que tus amigos no son plato de mi gusto- respondió con los ojos cerrados

-Terrence, ni siquiera los has tratado- frunció el seño la rubia

-ni me interesa hacerlo pecas- dijo secamente

-desde la semana pasada estas insoportable Terrence- ahí estaba ese nombre, cada vez que Candy ocupaba el nombre de pila del chico este sabia que estaba enfadada, en otros casos el la hubiera abrazado y dicho lo mucho que la quería para pasar ese trago amargo, pero tras sus últimos sentimientos y pese a todo el dolor que sintiera al hacerlo, tenia que romper ciertos lazos con su hermana, de lo contrario terminaría cometiendo un terrible pecado

-si tan insoportable soy, lárgate con tu jardinero y sus amigos, no te necesite durante estos ocho años, y no te necesito ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie mostrando fastidio, aunque por dentro su corazón se desgarraba al decir aquello, claro que la había necesitado, claro que la había extrañado y por supuesto que la necesitaba, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era proteger a su hermana y eso incluía protegerla de el mismo

-¡idiota!- grito la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes con la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas y los ojos llenos de ellas, para después salir corriendo

-Candy… - susurro el castaño apretando sus puños- perdóname bonita, perdóname mi amor… pero es mejor así… es por tu bien

-Terry eres un tonto… como puedes decir eso- la chica se había detenido en un árbol tras una larga carrera- no volveré a preocuparme por el, pienso ignorarlo totalmente- seguía llorando- a quien quiero engañar… quiero demasiado a ese cabeza hueca para ignorarlo- suspiro con resignación

-¿Candy?- aquella voz calida a sus espaldas la había traído a la realidad discretamente secó sus lágrimas y mostró una sonrisa

-¡Anthony!, hola ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto interesada

-Candy, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto ignorando la pregunta de la pecosa al notar sus evidentes lágrimas

-oh… yo no estoy llorando- intento mentir

-¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres una pésima mentirosa?- dijo con una mueca triste el rubio

-si… un cabeza hueca me lo dijo alguna vez- sonrió la rubia

-eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- declaro el rubio al secar una lagrima traidora que caía por la mejilla de la rubia-¿me dirás quien te hizo llorar?

-me… me pelee con mi hermano… una tonta discusión, nada mas- dijo ella apenada

-¿lo quieres mucho verdad?- pregunto el rubio con una punzada de celos, se sentía ridículo sintiendo celos del hermano de la chica

-con toda mi alma… pero a veces es tan cabeza dura que…- la chica volvió a derramar algunas lagrimitas

-no llores- dijo secando sus lagrimas nuevamente- no vale la pena que lo hagas- dijo abrazándola con ternura

-Anthony…- la chica se recarga en el pecho del joven de mirada color cielo

-ya veras como se le pasa el enojo rápido, es imposible enojarse con una chica tan linda como tu- declaro coqueto

-¡Anthony!- contesto ella ruborizada-es que… no se que le pasa… ah estado de malas toda la semana… me duele pelearme con el… casi nunca lo hacemos… de hecho es la segunda vez que nos peleamos en la vida

-¿de verdad?... que envidia, yo me peleo con Alistear y Archibald cada hora- le bromeo con un guiño

-jijiji, bueno, las riñas comunes no cuentan… me refiero a gritar o decirnos cosas hirientes…

-bueno si ese es el caso… creo que mis hermanos y yo nos hemos peleado tan solo tres veces en la vida… pero pasa pronto… anda bonita, no estés triste… ¡ya se!!, ven Archie recibió unos deliciosos dulces por parte de una amiga de Italia, seguro que nos convida algunos para que te alegres- dicho esto el chico toma la mano de la pecosa- Patty y Susy ya deben estar en el laboratorio… ¡vamos!- tras eso el joven y la rubia comienzan a correr entre risas y alegría, sin saber que unos ojos color azul verdoso había observado todo aquello, el fuego en su mirada era evidente apretaba los puños con fuerza e impotencia, sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, pero no podía presentarse como un novio celoso, debía dejarlo así, debía dejar ir a Candy…

-¡Maldito jardinero!- descargo toda su furia en el tronco de un árbol hasta que sus nudillos estaban sangrantes- ¡malditos sentimientos!...

En el laboratorio de varones…

-Candy, estas muy callada- dijo su amiga de ojos color cielo

-¿eh?...- dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos

-es verdad- complemento Patty- y eso ya es muy raro en ti- declaro la castaña con una sonrisita

-es verdad, ¿Qué tienes gatita?- pregunto el elegante de la familia Corwell

-discúlpenme chicos… es solo que estoy un poco cansada – dijo intentando sonreír mientras se ponía de pie- lamento no quedarme mas tiempo, con permiso- dijo dispuesta a retirarse

-espera Candy, te acompaño- declaro el Rubio de ojos azules

-gracias Anthony- así los dos rubios salieron del lugar en completo silencio

-¿sigues triste por lo de tu hermano?- pregunto el rubio al notar la profunda tristeza en el los ojos de la rubia

-lo siento Anthony, pero es algo que no puedo evitar- dijo apenada- me rompe el corazón pelearme con el… siento como si parte de mi estuviera agonizando, es un dolor punzante en mi corazón- declaro ya con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus bellos ojos

-¿quieres que hable con el?, puedo decirle que estas triste y…

-¡no!, no por favor Anthony, no quiero que se porte grosero contigo… cuando esta molesto Terry puede ser muy…

-¿odioso?- pregunto el chico

-violento es la palabra que buscaba, no me gustaría que… bueno que iniciara una pelea contigo

-¿violento?... Candy, alguna vez te ha golpeado o algo así para que digas eso

-¡claro que no!- dijo de inmediato la chica defendiendo a su hermano- el jamás me lastimaría… es solo que… siempre me a cuidado mucho… ya vez lo que paso con Neal

-si lo recuerdo… mi primo aun esta entablillado del brazo debido a sus golpes- contesto el rubio

-no puede ver que alguien se meta conmigo, me quiere mucho lo se… pero no entiendo por que esta semana se ah comportado de manera tan fría y distante conmigo-dijo bajando la mirada

-debe tener algún problema y no quiere preocuparte… ¿Qué has pensado sobre la invitación para este quinto domingo?

-no lo se Anthony… Terry no quiere ir y es su cumpleaños, no me gustaría dejarlo solo

-bueno… tal vez el ya tenga sus planes y no quiera decírtelo

-¿Cómo crees?, ¿por que no abría de decírmelo?- pregunto intrigada

-bueno, tal vez tenga una cita y no quiera que su hermanita lo cele

-si, tal vez- ¿una cita?, ¿su hermano en una cita con otra chica?, ¿una chica que era mas importante que ella?, eso le dolía, un amargo sentimiento la invadió pero intentaba no mostrarlo- gracias por acompañarme Anthony- sonrió dulcemente y lo mejor que pudo

-gracias por permitirme acompañarte- sin pedir permiso el chico se permitió seguir sus impulsos dando un beso en la mejilla de la chica muy cerca de los labios- y no llores, recuerda que eres mas linda cuando sonríes

-¡Gracias Anthony… y adiós!- sin mas la chica salio corriendo, tenia la cara roja y el corazón acelerado- Anthony… mi príncipe-suspiro la pecosa con una sonrisa en los labios- cree que soy linda, Anthony cree que soy linda. Sin mas la chica ingresa a su habitación- ir con ellos a pasear… me encantaría… ¿tendrá Terry planes para salir con otra chica?- su corazón era lastimado por un sentimiento odioso, un sentimiento mesquino, un sentimiento egoísta, Celos, a su cabeza llego el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que compartieron chocolates…

'_-__también conocí a los primos de Susana- continuo a chica mientras tomaba un nuevo chocolate-mmmm este esta relleno de licor de cereza ¿quieres?- le ofreció_

_-no gracias… ya me habías comentado algo sobre eso- se puso serio el castaño_

_-si… los tres son muy amables, Archie es el menor, tiene buen gusto para la ropa y es muy formal, Alister es el mayor, es muy ocurrente, le gusta inventar cosas, aunque por alguna razón siempre terminamos empapados después de sus creaciones- se rió la pecosa_

_-__¿has pasado mucho tiempo con ellos no?- dijo serio_

_-un poco… me hicieron menos pesada la estadía aquí sin ti, Anthony es el intermedio… es… es un gran chico, muy amable y dulce- la chica estaba sonrojada- es un genio cultivando rosas, es todo un caballero_

_-genial-dijo molesto el castaño- así que me sustituiste por un elegante, un inventor y un jardinero- el chico se puso de pie tras escuchar eso_

_-Terry…- se sorprendió la pecosa_

_-pero por lo que oí principalmente por un jardinero…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la recamara_

_-no digas tonterías Terry… tu lugar nadie lo ocuparía jamás… los tres son unos chicos adorables pero- la chica abraza por la espalda a su hermano- nunca se compararían contigo… jamás-termino de decir recargando su cabeza en la espalda del chico_

_-Candy… no quiero… no soportaría… Candy, se que es egoísta de mi parte pero…- el chico se giro para encarar a su hermana-no soportaría que amaras a alguien mas que a mi_

_-tonto…- suspiro la chica mientras acomodaba unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja de su hermano- te amo… pero… algún día… tu también encontraras a alguien cuando te cases amaras a tu esposa mas que a mi…_

_-nunca… ¿me oyes?, grábatelo bien en esa cabeza de mona, jamás llegare a amar a alguien mas de lo que te amo a ti Candice… nunca- tras eso el chico no resiste la tentación de la carita afligida en la obscuridad tomándola entre sus manos- tu eres… mi mas grande tesoro- sin mas el chico rosa los suaves labios de su hermana, saboreando el sabor a chocolate y licor de cereza impregnados en ellos_

-Terry-suspiro la chica mientras acariciaba sus labios-¿en verdad jamás amaras a nadie como me amas a mi?, ay Terry, no soportaría verte con nadie mas, aun no a aparecido esa chica que te apartara de mi lado y ya siento un profundo rechazo por ella-suspiro la pecosa

El día había pasado nuevamente, la noche cubría el cielo de Londres y en el colegio todas las luces estaban apagadas, una chica de cabello dorado descansaba apaciblemente en su cama

-Candy- la chica sintió una caricia en su cabellera

-¡Terry!- medio despertó la chica

-candy yo…-sin mas el joven abrazo a la joven

-¿Terry?- en un acto seguido el joven la beso con fuerza y pasión, ella estaba asombrada, no por la reacción de su hermano, sino por la forma en que ella respondía sin oponerse, sintió como el joven la recostaba suavemente en la cama y el se posaba sobre ella, pronto los besos abandonaron los labios de la rubia para bajar hasta el cuello de la misma

-¡oh, Candy!- suspiraba fuertemente el castaño mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la pecosa

-¡Terry!... Terry arg!-de repente ambos estaban completamente desnudos entre las sabanas acariciándose con desesperación, besándose con urgencia y amor

-mi amor… no sabes cuanto deseaba que esto sucediera- susurraba el joven mientras cubría de caricias el cuerpo desnudo entre sus manos y se saciaba de esa deliciosa boca con sabor a frambuesa, extasiándose con el perfume de rosas que Expedia el cuerpo de la joven

-Terry, ámame… te necesito- decía ella recorriendo dulcemente la espalda del joven que la tomaba de la manera mas tierna posible

-te he amado desde siempre… siempre… te amo pecosa- sus manos ansiosas recorrían la nívea geografía de la mujer mientras entraba y salía de ella en la búsqueda de placer mutuo

-Terry… Terry- una poderosa sensación recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven, sentía claramente como su parte mas intima estaba a punto de hacer explosión, sentía que todo ese amor por Terry pronto llegaría a un punto donde no había retorno, esa sensación se intensificó y -¡Hermano!- la chica se despertó con la respiración agitada y sudando copiosamente-¿Qué rayos?- de repente recordó el sueño y sintió una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte-¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?, ¿Cómo pude soñar algo así?... ¿en que me estoy convirtiendo?, soy un monstruo- la chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos llorando copiosamente-¿Qué fue ese sueño, se sintió tan real… Dios lo deseo, lo deseo…-las lagrimas se volvieron mas amargas-¿Cómo puedo estar sintiendo esto?, es imposible…

Mientras tanto en el apartado de los varones un joven estaba metido bajo la regadera con el grifo del agua fría completamente abierta

-esta vez fue mas real, esta vez el sueño pude sentirlo, palparlo… tenia a Candy en mis brazos… maldita sea, tengo que hacer algo, esto es pecaminoso, aborrecible, una completa abominación, ¿Qué hago Dios mío?, ¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba el castaño mientras amargas lagrimas recorrían su rostro-la amo… la amo mas de lo que yo mismo quiero aceptar, pero no debo, es una mujer prohibida para mi…Candy…

Continuara….

KARELEM: como vez ahora la pecas también anda sufriendo los estragos del amor ¿que pasara? Gracias por seguir leyendo

akemyanngel: si que cambia le historia verdad?, bueno con respecto a la apreciación, es verdad que siempre culpamos a Susana de la separación de Terry y Candy, pero creo que todas llegamos a pasar por uno de esos amores fuertes que se quedan en el alma y deseariamos con todas nuestras fuerzas estar con ellos, Susana siempre se preocupo por el bien estar de Terry, aunque el siempre la rechazo olímpicamente jiji, en esta ocasión quiero poner a una Susana mas centrada, pero en esta historia puede suceder todo, poco a poco se irán desenvolviendo las cosas, tu tranquila que puede ser que Susy no resulte ser la dulce Susana, poco a poco la historia ira tomando nuevos aires espero que me sigas acompañando

yessi grandchester: ah creo que me vas a adorar por el sueño que le di a Candy! XD, lo lamento no puedo dejar de hacerlos sufrir, y ahora Candy también va a tener que padecer el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, pero …¿Qué aran estos dos para refrenar sus emociones?, ¿Qué será mas fuerte su amor o el que dirá la sociedad?

myrslayer: como genio salido de la lámpara maravillosa ¡DESEO CONSEDIDO! Jajajaja bueno aquí te dejo los primeros estragos de Candy mientras va descubriendo sus sentimientos, esta fuerte no?, pero se va a poner mejor , o eso espero jijiji gracias por seguir leyendo.

Elhyzha: esta vez si me tarde, lo lamento, es que el trabajo si esta como para llorar, con poco tiempo para todo, si no pregúntenle a Maat Sacmis que anda en las mismas que yo, pero aquí en una carrera les dejo este capitulito espero sea de su agrado.

Natalia: orales, que chido que te guste Candy Candy, y pues aun eres joven XD espero no pervertirte, gracias por leer mi historia ojala siga siendo de tu agrado

Dianis: son varias las que me han preguntado que cuando se enteran que no son hermanos, paciencia por favor, es que soy un poquito sádica y me gusta hacerlos sufrir jijiji pero tranquilas, valdrá la pena todo lo que han sufrido y seguirán sufriendo.

Roni de Andrew: creo que el inicio responde a tu pregunta, jijiji oye ya mándale un sape a Violet que no ah actualizado tu fic, a mi me tiene en suspenso con los tres amores y a nash con un Nuevo país, según ella por que con el tuyo ya se atoro en la mejor parte…( y créeme que si es la mejor parte para ti jajaja) y de un Nuevo pais quiere leer un poco de historia para que le salga bien… en fin entre todo lo que esta hacienda ahorita a ver cuando nos complace jajaja, cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Marrosydejose: gracias ya me recupere y me volví a enfermar pero ahora si no me dieron incapacidad en el trabajo jajaja, pero ya mucho mejor, gracias por leer y cuídate mucho.

Black dyan 12: de Nuevo de genio en la lámpara…¡Deseo concedido! Candy ya comenzó en conflicto, celosita y … medio pervertida también, espero que este capitulo te guste, ahora si la pecosa sabra lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios jijijij y annie se integrara en el proximo capitulo, gracias por leer.

Naelye: lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero ya saben el trabajo no espera, ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado, cuidate y gracias pro seguir leyendo

Lilly: ya tengo el octavo, lamento la tardanza es que en verdad que el tiempo se me viene encima, pero aquí les dejo este capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado

naelye d grandchester: y si que va a haber conflicto, imagínate un hermano celoso y enamorado, pssss y con lo apasionados que son los dos, ándale que envidia para la pecosa, gracias por leer.

Una disculpa a todas las lectoras pero ya saben los tiempos en el trabajo no son los mejores, pero aquí les dejo este capitulo, cuídense y mil gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.


End file.
